


Locked Up

by Dreamer727



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Play, Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Prison Sex, Seduction, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer727/pseuds/Dreamer727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is going to prison for a crime he didn't commit. He was framed, but the judge didn't believe him and now he's stuck doing 25 to life. Stiles doesn't know what to expect and he's going in with no friends. At least his cellmate is friendly and introduces him to some nice people. Maybe prison won't be so bad, that is until Stiles meets Peter Haleston, the prison boss. Everyone is afraid of him and unfortunately for Stiles, Peter wants to make him his new bitch in exchange for his protection, but Stiles declines. Peter won't take no for an answer and gives Stiles a week to make up his mind. Stiles' only hope is to find a protector, but his options are slim to none. Stiles is running out of time. Just when Stiles was trying to come up with a way to be invisible for the next 25 years, the cafeteria goes quiet and in walks Derek Hale. Prisoners are even more afraid of him than Peter, but Stiles' new friends quickly warn him off of Derek when they tell him that he is sometimes a part of Peter's crew. Stiles is distraught and does not plan to run in to Derek the next day in the laundry room. Stiles just goes for it and asks Derek to let him be his partner, but Derek flat out refuses him. What's a desperate guy to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My creative juices are flowing and I have come up with a couple more story ideas for Sterek. For this new story, Derek and Stiles are in prison.  
> DISCLAIMER: I am not a lawyer and have never been to jail, so I apologize if anything doesn't make sense. (That's the great thing about fiction, sometimes it doesn't have to make sense). :) I hope you all enjoy.

            “Welcome to Beacon Hills Penitentiary Ladies.  We hope you enjoy your stay here with us for however long that may be and don’t forget to tip your concierge once you check into your rooms.”  Prison Guard Bobby Finstock said to the row of men lined up outside of the prison.  The repeat offenders looked bored, internally agonizing about the fact that they had to hear the speech another time.  Others looked scared out of their minds about what was going to happen once they walked inside this building.  Then there were a few, like Stiles Stilinski, who were terrified, but tried to not let their thoughts show as they were marched inside the prison.

            _“They can smell fear Stiles,” Stiles best friend, Scott, had warned him the last time he was able to see him before he was arraigned. “Go in there and act like you’re not scared of anything.  You have to be strong and patient.  I WILL get you out of there, I promise buddy.”_   Stiles didn’t want to think about the tears that had shown in Scott’s and his dad’s eyes, as the bailiff had carted him off after the judge had found him guilty of cyber hacking and first degree murder.  The judge had given him 25 years to life.  Stiles had refused to look over to where his dad and Scott were sitting, not wanting to see their distraught faces.  He was able to give them both a hug and talk for a few minutes before he was dragged out of the courtroom yelling “I’m innocent!  I was framed!”

            _I am innocent._ Stiles thought as he sighed while being brought into the place where he would be spending what remained of his youth.  The chained men were brought into the diagnostic unit where they were stripped and issued their standard orange prison jumpsuit, shoes, and underwear.  Each man was given their new prison identification number and then they got back in line to be taken down to their evaluation room where their mentality stability and pasts were to be evaluated to determine where they would be placed.  Although Stiles normally would have been placed in a unit with more dangerous criminals because of his conviction charges, after being evaluated it was determined that he was only slightly volatile meaning he could be placed in Cell Block C with some of the more “mild” nonviolent criminals.

            Once Stiles was given his cell block unit, he was placed back in line with four out of the fifteen men he had come in with.  The men were forced to stand for about half an hour until they were forced to start moving again.  “Well, cupcakes, it looks like you all are going to be stuck in my unit for the remainder of your stay here at _Casa de Shit Hole_.”  Finstock said.  “Please allow me to show you to your presidential suites.”  The five men were escorted out of the diagnostic unit and walked down several different hallways until they came upon a sign that said Unit C on it.  Finstock stopped and went to talk to two other guards that were standing at the locked entrance leading in to the unit.

            “Ladies, let me introduce you to two of your other babysitters here at Cell Block C.  This is CO Parrish and this is CO Greenburg.”  Finstock pointed to the man on the left and then the man on the right.  “Listen up ladies because I am only going to say this once.  I have been a CO for going on ten years now, so I have seen it all.  As long as I don’t get any trouble out of any of you, there’s no reason why we can’t be friends.  If you do cause trouble, I will make every second you spend in here as miserable as possible.”  Finstock stopped in front of Stiles as he said that last line making Stiles gulp.  “Basically, don’t start no shit, won’t be no shit for me to clean up.  Understand?”  When all of the men nodded their heads, Finstock smiled and told the guards to open the door.  The line of men walked inside and got to take their first look at their new home.

            There were about twenty cells lined up right next to each other on each floor of the three stories that made up the unit.  The color scheme was gray with a hint of this is where people come to die.  On the first floor in the middle there was about a dozen or so little tables scattered about where a few inmates were sitting and laughing.  When the doors opened and Stiles and his four companions were marched in, the unit became quiet.  All of the men stopped what they were doing to stare at the new visitors.  “Fresh meat!”  Someone in the crowd yelled out.  “I hope I get one of the new ones as my cellmate.  I could use a new girlfriend.”  Another yelled out.  As the five men walked by the crowd they were subject to a lot more catcalls and guys grabbing their crotches.

            _I do not like the way they are looking at me. I have to remember what Scott said or else I’m going to end up somebody’s bitch on the first day!_   Stiles put on what he hoped was a tough face as the men and the guard Finstock made their way over to the cells.  Finstock started reading off where each of the five men would be staying.  Stiles was the last to be assigned a cell.  “Prisoner 7034382 here is where you will be staying.  I hope everything is to your liking.  If not, just dial 0 on the phone and someone from the front desk will help you with whatever you need.”  Finstock laughed and slapped Stiles on the back as he walked away to let the new inmates get used to their surroundings.  Stiles did not appreciate the guard’s humor. _Well, here goes nothing_.

            Stiles walked into his cell with his stuff praying that he’ll at least be able to make it through the week without getting shanked or raped.  When he walked into his cell, he found his new cellmate sitting on the bottom bunk reading.  Stiles’ cellmate was on the skinny side with a little definition on his body it looked like.  He had short blonde curly hair and a face that at least didn’t look menacing at first glance.  His cellmate looked up from the book he was reading when he heard Stiles walk in and he actually smiled at him.  “Hi.  You must be my new roommate.  I’m Isaac.”  Isaac got off of his bunk and came over to shake Stiles’ hand.  Stiles just stood their frozen.  He was shocked because of how “nice” his cellmate was being.  Isaac just smirked at him.  “Is this your first time in prison?”

            “H-how could y-you tell?”  Stiles croaked out.

            “You have this deer caught in headlights look about you.  Plus, you’re won’t stop sweating.”

            Stiles took a deep breath and willed his body to calm down.  Once he felt he had himself under control he held out his hand for Isaac to shake.  “Sorry about that.  I just wasn’t prepared for you to be so… _nice_.”

            Isaac burst out laughing.  “You’re funny…um—.”

            “Stiles.  Nice to meet you.”  Stiles and Isaac shook hands.

            “Stiles?  Is that some sort of nickname?”

            “Yeah, my real name is kind of embarrassing, so I prefer Stiles.”

            “Well Stiles it is then.  How about you put your stuff up on the top bunk and I give you a guided tour around this lovely facility.”  Although Stiles would rather swim in pig shit than walk around this place, he recognized a friend when he saw one and realized he would need plenty of those if he were to survive in here.  Stiles quickly dropped his stuff on the top bunk and followed Isaac out of the cell.  Isaac showed him the commons area that was set up like an old outdated college dorm lounge, the small library, the workout room, the laundry room and a few other places.  Lunch was getting ready to start, so Isaac decided that the cafeteria was where they would end the tour.

            “I know you probably heard that prison food is worse than hospital food, but the food here isn’t so bad.  A little fair warning though, avoid the meatloaf when they serve it unless you want to spend the rest of the day on the can.”  Isaac and Stiles got their trays and walked down the cafeteria line.  Isaac pointed out what food was decent and what food could use some improvement.  Once they both got their food, Isaac took him over to a table where a small blonde and a black guy were sitting.  “Stiles this is Boyd and Liam.  Guys this is my new cellmate Stiles.  I know the nickname is weird, but apparently his real name is much worse.”  Boyd said hello while Liam just gave Stiles a subtle head nod in recognition.

            Isaac starts telling Stiles about what all three of them are in here for.  Isaac was arrested for beating up his dad after he got tired of seeing him slap his mom around one too many times, Boyd had stolen a couple cars and sold them to chop shops, and Liam was in for assault.  He had almost got attempted murder because the guy he assaulted almost died, but his lawyer got it down to an assault charge.  Despite Liam’s small stature, he apparently had a really bad temper that when provoked, he could do some real damage on a person.  The bad thing about why Liam had fought the guy was because he was hitting on Liam’s girlfriend and tried to grope her.

            “So,” Liam says, “Stiles what you end for?”  Liam looks at Stiles like he’s an outsider that doesn’t belong here.

            “Um, I was convicted for cyber hacking and first degree murder, but I…but I didn’t do it.”  The three guys surrounding Stiles were quiet and then they burst out laughing.  Stiles looked down at the floor feeling really embarassed.

            Boyd was the first to recover.  “Sorry man, but half the guys in are saying the same thing as you, and I maybe only believe about a third of them, but please, tell us how the _man_ has wronged you and why you are innocent.”

            Stiles took a deep breath before he told the story he thought he had repeated over fifty times in the last two months of his trial.  “I work for—I mean I used to work for Argent Technologies as a cyber-security analyst.  One night I was working late putting in some new firewalls for our system.  I was taking a break and going to get some coffee when I heard a noise down the hallway.  I went to go see what it was and the next thing I knew I had blacked out.  When I came to, I was lying next to our CEO, Chris Argent, holding a bloody flash drive and gun in my hands.  Mr. Argent was dead and the next thing I knew, the police had come running in and saw me standing over the body.  They forced me to the ground and handcuffed me.  They took me to the police station and tried to get me to confess, but I told them I didn’t remember what happened, but I know I didn’t kill Mr. Argent or try to steal any company secrets.  I told them I had to have been drugged, but my blood was tested and there were no drugs found in my system.  The judge didn’t believe anything I had told him and now I’m stuck here for the next 25 years or so.”  Stiles had to will himself not to cry and the shit fest his life had become.

            The guys were all quiet after Stiles finished talking because they were thinking about how much of a shit fest their own lives had become.  Isaac gave Stiles a little pat on the back and then they went back to eating their food and talking about life in general.  About twenty minutes later they were finishing up eating and were getting ready to leave when a dark shadow fell over their table.  Stiles saw that all of the guys went quiet and seemed to be looking down at the floor.

            “My aren’t you pretty.”  A smooth voice said to the right of Stiles.  Stiles turned to see a tall man standing with four guys surrounding him.  He had brown hair and a face that some would consider handsome except he had a sleazy smile that seemed to be directed at Stiles.  Stiles didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything.  “You’re one of the new guys that came in.”  It was not a question.  “You must be a first timer because I would have remembered a pretty face like yours if you had come here before.  What’s your name beautiful?”

            Stiles didn’t know if he should answer him, but a movement out of the corner of his eye had him turning to look at what it was.  It was Liam slightly nodding his head in a yes motion, meaning Stiles should answer the man.  “Um,” Stiles choked out, “I’m Stiles.”  Stiles jerked when he felt the man put his left pointer finger and thumb under Stiles’ chin to make sure Stiles looked him in the eyes.  The man’s other hand rubbed the side of Stiles’ cheek.

            “Stiles you say?  I don’t like it, but we can always change your name.  I’m Peter beautiful.  Peter Haleston.  I just wanted to welcome you to the place and see if I could run something by you.”

            _I don’t like the sound of that. This guy looks like a predator.  Does that make me his prey?_   “Thank you for the welcome.”  Stiles coughed.  “W-what is it y-you wanted to run by me?”  The man and his lackeys smiled.

            “I saw you when you came in and I was just blown away by your beauty.  I just had to come over here and talk to you before somebody else swooped in and stole you.  You know prison is a tough place to be if you don’t have any friends or someone to protect you.  A little sexy thing like you would be eaten up in a minute in a place like this surrounded by all of these animals.  I don’t know what I would do if I just let that happened to you.”  Peter ran his hand over Stiles’ cheek again.  “I have a proposition for you.  I can offer you protection during your stay here.”

            Stiles did not feel comfort at all from what Peter had just said.  He felt Isaac pat his knee in a comforting manner.  Stiles didn’t like the feeling that was starting to creep up the back of his neck.  “That’s very generous of you Mr. Haleston.  Um what would I have to do in order to gain this um protection?”

            “Please call me Peter.  The only thing I would ask of you in order to receive my protection would be that you become my bitch and I’ll take care of all of your needs here.”  Stiles wanted to run away screaming, but he knew that would mean nothing but his imminent death.  At first glance, nothing really seemed wrong with Peter, but Stiles just got this bad feeling in his gut that if he said yes to Peter he would end up just jumping from one frying pan in to another.

            Stiles had to be careful about what he said next.  “Thank you for offering your protection Peter, but I am sorry.  I am going to have to decline your offer.”

            The smile that Peter once wore vanished instantly.  “May I ask why you would refuse my offer?”  The tone of his voice had taken on a more dangerous one.  Even Peter’s lackeys’ bodies had gone tense.

            How do you tell a man that looks like he could kill you with one punch that you would rather slit your own wrists than be his “girlfriend?  “I just d-don’t think we w-would be c-compatible.”  Stiles was starting to get really nervous and it didn’t help that all of the guys at the table had moved slightly away from him.

            “Not compatible.”  Peter said it slowly like it was a word he was saying for the first time and wanted to see how it sounded.  “Why don’t you give me a chance and I assure you I can prove that we would be very compatible…in all aspects.”  Stiles didn’t say anything, but that didn’t deter Peter.  “I tell you what.  I’m a reasonable guy.  How about I give you a week and then you can give me an answer?”

            Stiles gulped and looked at Peter with slightly wide eyes.  “I guess t-that c-could work.”

            “Oh it better work beautiful.  I’m not normally this nice, so for your sake…when I ask you again in a week, you had better give me an answer I want to hear.  Bye beautiful.”  Peter walked off and the guys with him followed, but not before staring down Stiles to the point where he started to squirm.

            When Peter and his posse couldn’t be seen anymore, all of the guys at the table let out a collective burst of air.  Liam whistled and all of the guys looked at Stiles with their deepest sympathy.  “Stiles,” Isaac said, “you are so fucked.”

────────────────────────

            “Ok _who the fuck was that guy_?”  Stiles pleadingly asked.  After the four guys had thrown their trash away, they quickly left the cafeteria and went outside to find a quiet place to talk.  Stiles was trying not to freak out about the encounter he just had, but he was failing miserably.

            “That,” Liam started, “is a guy you DO NOT want to fuck with.”  Boyd and Isaac nodded in agreement.  “You never heard of Peter Haleston, the big drug dealer from LA?”  Stiles just shook his head.  “He ran LA county and most of Orange County.  How could you not have heard of him?”  Stiles just shrugged helplessly and Liam rolled his eyes.  “Well, even if you haven’t heard of him, he’s definitely a person you should stay away from.  The only reason he’s in here with us is because he only was convicted of dealing.  The cops were never able to pin anything else on him because if they did he would be doing a lot more time than the measly ten years they gave him.”

            “What other crimes has he committed?”

            “Murder and forced prostitution to name a few.  Peter was untouchable until his drugs starting making their way in to a few too many schools and the cops started to crack down on him.  As soon as Peter got in here, he started running things like he was back on the streets.  The man is ruthless and has no problem killing anyone that gets in the way of what he wants.”

            “It’s bad for you Stiles because it looks like he has his sights set on you and he definitely doesn’t take no for an answer.”  Boyd calmly said.  “The man is a psycho.  His last couple of ‘girlfriends’ were all found naked, strangled to death in various places around the prison.  He gets bored easily and is always looking for the next new exciting toy.”

            “W-what should I do?”

            “If I were you,” Isaac said quietly, “I would find somebody else to protect you.  Somebody that isn’t afraid of Peter.”

            “Do any of you know anybody like that?”

            Liam laughed.  “If there is someone like that, we haven’t seen him.  The rule in here that every gang follows is stay out of Peter’s way and you live to see another day.”

            “Oh shit.  I’m going to become the bitch of a psycho.”  Stiles felt like a rabbit caught in a trap knowing that his death will come shortly.

────────────────────────

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

            Stiles had absolutely no luck finding a protector.  He thought about asking a few guys that didn’t seem to be afraid of Peter, but they all were just about the same level of crazy as Peter and Stiles preferred to stick with the enemy he knew rather than take on a new one.  Stiles was running out of time and it didn’t help that Peter kept sending one of his goons to remind him of the fact every day.  By dinnertime on the fifth day, Stiles was ready to pull his own hair out.  “I can’t find anyone in this whole entire goddamn prison that I could trust to stand up to Peter and not try and rape or kill me as well.”  The table was unusually quiet as all of the men thought about what would happen to Stiles in two days.  They all shuddered and offered Stiles their condolences.

            Stiles sighed and twirled his spoon around in his mashed potatoes.  He wanted to cry at the fact of how much his life was sucking right then.  In two days, he would have no choice but to become Peter’s bitch or risk being murdered in some gruesome way by one of his goons.   _Is there really no one here that would help a poor defenseless guy like me out?_ Stiles stared in to space as he thought of a way he could avoid running in to Peter for the next 25 years or so.  He would just need to stay out of his line of sight long enough for Peter to move on to someone else.

           While Stiles was thinking of a plan to make himself invisible, he didn’t notice how quiet the cafeteria became.  He refocused when he heard someone drop their tray a few tables away from him.  He looked up and saw that everyone was staring at the doorway that led into the café, so Stiles looked that way too and almost gasped.  Standing in the entryway was the most drop dead gorgeous man Stiles had ever seen.  The guy had short black hair that Stiles would love to run his fingers through as well as green eyes that Stiles could see himself staring in to for hours.  The guy had a body that looked like he spent hours in the gym every day working out.  He walked with a swagger that showed confidence, but also a “don’t fuck with me” element.  As the man got closer to the cart that held the food trays, Stiles saw that all of the men in the café kept their eyes firmly planted at either the floor or the top of the table.  No one would look the guy in the eyes.

            The guy’s face was set in a menacing glare that warned everyone he was not someone to be messed with.  He walked right by Stiles’ table and didn’t even give a glance in Stiles’ direction, but that didn’t matter to Stiles as the man’s ass came in to view.  The man had a tight ass that looked like you could bounce a whole roll of quarters off of it.  Stiles elbowed Liam and tried to keep the lust out of his voice as he asked, “W _ho is that?_ ”

            “That my friend, is another person to add to your list of people not to fuck with and I mean that literally and figuratively.”  Liam whispered.

            “But he’s gorgeous.”  Stiles said dreamily.

            “That may be, but the guy I presume you’re eye fucking is not a good candidate for a protector.  For one, he’s dangerous and I don’t mean in a running with scissors kind of way.  I mean in an don’t make any sudden movement around a rattlesnake dangerous.  Second, he’s kind of a part of Peter’s crew.”

            That last part brought Stiles out of his daydream real quick.  “What did you say?”

            “He’s sort of a part of Peter’s crew.”

            “How?  I’ve never seen him before and I definitely would have remembered if I had.”

            “That’s because he’s been in solitary confinement for the past two weeks for beating up an addict that owed Peter a lot of money.  Derek is like a for hire enforcer.  He does occasional jobs for Peter every now and then, but otherwise he keeps to himself.  If there was a list of all of the people in here that you shouldn’t mess with, Derek would be in the top five, right next to Peter.”

            “I-I can’t believe that.  He looks so…gentle.”

            The guys all snorted.  “Yeah he’s gentle all right until someone makes him mad or Peter puts a hit on them.  Then he becomes the Hulk in the blink of an eye.”  Isaac said.  “I hate to say this, but if I had to choose who you should stay away from more it would be Peter.  At least with Peter you know what you’re getting in to, but with Derek, it depends on the day of the week.”

            _That’s reassuring._  Stiles sighed.  _Look at those muscles and that face! I could have had good eye candy at least.  It would have been a struggle to bend over for that one._

────────────────────────

**THE NEXT DAY**

            Stiles froze and almost dropped his laundry basket when he saw Derek Hale waiting for his clothes to finish drying.  Stiles let out a faint sound that got Derek to look up, but then quickly dismiss Stiles after determining he wasn’t a threat.  Stiles tried to regain his train of thought and his breath as he slowly walked in to the laundry room.  The 6 washers were on the left side and the 6 dryers were on the right.  There was a small folding table in between the machines.  Stiles set is stuff down on the left and got out the two meager orange jumpsuits and the few pairs of underwear and socks he had and put them in the washing machine bin.  For a second, he thought it was strange that no one else was in here, but then he determined it probably just wasn’t a popular time to do laundry.  It never even occurred to him that the other inmates would avoid the laundry room, or anyplace, that Derek might be unless it was mealtimes and then they were forced to be in the same room as him.

            Out the corner of his eyes he watched Derek.  Stiles wanted to let out a groan at how sexy his profile looked.  Derek had his jumpsuit tied around his waist and the top of his white wife beater was showing.  Stiles was able to get a great view of his biceps and how beefed up his chest looked.  Even the length of Derek’s eyelashes looked sexy.  Stiles was so caught up in his ogling that he almost thought he imagined the voice speaking to him.

            “Is there a problem?”  A rough voice asked.

            “Huh?”  Stiles quickly snapped out of his daydream when he realized that it was Derek speaking to him.  “I-I mean no sir, Mr. Hale, sir.”

            Derek had turned around completely to stare at Stiles with his arms crossed.  He leaned back against the dryers and gave Stiles an onceover.  It was a minute before he spoke again.  “Good.  At least you know who I am, but who the fuck are you?”

            “Me?”  Stiles croaked out while pointing at himself.  Derek just nodded.  “M-my name is S-Stiles.”

            “Stiles?”  Derek said it like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

            “Well, my real name is Genim, but that’s always hard for people to say, so one day my best friend Scott gave me the nickname Stiles, and it stuck.  It’s funny because he just literally made it up.  Although people think that name is pretty weird, so I don’t know if it’s an improvement for me in my case, but I’m just weird anyway, so it doesn’t really ma—.”  Derek held up his hand to get Stiles to stop talking.

            “I really don’t give a shit just stay out of my way and you’ll make it out of here alive kid.”  Derek turned back around to wait for his clothes.  Stiles did the same.  He was standing there for five minutes watching his clothes wash.  _That…that wasn’t as bad as I thought talking to him would be. At least he didn’t smash my face in for babbling.  Maybe everybody is wrong about him.  I’m going to ask him!_

            “Um,” Stiles cleared his throat, “you look like you’re really strong Mr. Hale and I’ve noticed you don’t have a—.”

            “You’re still talking?”  Derek turned to him with a raised eyebrow.  “Are you trying to die before you hit puberty?”  Derek started walking towards him and Stiles backed up, but realized he had no place to go.

            Stiles threw up his hands towards his chest and tried to look as nonthreatening as possible.  “Look, forget it.  It was stupid of me to even try and ask if you would like a p-partner.”  Derek had pushed him against the washing machines, but then he stopped and frowned down at Stiles.

            “Partner?  What the hell are you talking about kid?”

            Stiles took in a huge breath of air because he realized that he had stopped breathing for a moment.  “Y-you know, s-someone that could do li-little chores for you here and there and um…other things, like um…sexual favors.”

            Derek looked confused and then he asked slowly.  “Are you asking to be my bitch?”

            “Um I wouldn’t say it like that, but um yes.”  Out of all of the things Stiles was expecting Derek to do, he wasn’t expecting him to burst out laughing.  Derek was laughing so hard his eyes started to tear up and he didn’t stop until he heard the buzzer go off indicating his clothes were dry.

            Derek walked over to get his bin and take his clothes out of the dryer.  When he turned back to Stiles, all traces of humor were gone from his face.  “Listen kid.”  W _hy does he keep calling me that? I’m probably like three years younger than him at most._   “You have this Bambi look about you, so I’m not going to kill you right now for not listening to me.  I don’t swing that way and I don’t want or need a bitch.  Here’s some free advice, STAY OFF OF MY SHIT LIST.”  Derek walked out a left Stiles standing there still reeling from the force of Derek’s voice.

            _Is it bad that I’m a little turned on right now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not have Peter and Derek be related and later in the story you will find out why. I love hearing from you all so please leave comments. P.S. Stiles prison ID # 7034382=S(Stiles)+D(Derek)4EVA on a keypad. Next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_I totally feel like the ugliest duckling in the pond right now!_ Stiles silently cried.  He looked dejected as he walked back to his cell.  He came to the entrance and looked at his cellmate.  As it came to be the usual with Isaac, he was sitting on his bed reading, this time it looked like a magazine.  He didn’t look up until he noticed that Stiles had not stepped further into the cell.  He saw one of the saddest faces he had ever seen.  Isaac didn’t know what to do.  At first, Isaac wasn’t going to say anything, but Stiles’ face just looked too sad to ignore.

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Isaac kept his place in his magazine as he put it down over his knees to give Stiles his full attention.

“He…he rejected me!” Stiles slowly got out.

Isaac scrunched his eyebrow not expecting to hear that. “Who?”

“Derek Hale!” Stiles said angrily.

“Oh.” Isaac nodded in understanding and then he froze when it finally sunk in what Stiles had said.  He jumped off of his bunk and ran and grabbed Stiles’ towel off of the hanger next to the sink.  He threw it at Stiles and it hit him in the face.

“Ow! What you do that for?”

“Don’t get blood on the floor in here!” Isaac stood with his hands on his hips glaring at Stiles as he looked him up and down for injuries.

“Blood? I’m not bleeding you idiot!!!”

Isaac snorted. “Don’t lie to me!  You couldn’t have just come from a talk with Derek Hale and _not_ have any wounds.”  Isaac looked over Stiles once again. _He must have hit him where no one could see the bruises until it was too late._

Stiles ran his hand down his face in frustration.  “I’m not bleeding.  All Derek and I did was talk.  Well, I talked and Derek just threatened me not to, but that’s it.  He didn’t touch me except for using his body to push me up against the washing machines.  That was kind of hot though!”  Stiles shivered inwardly on how hot it was and then he stopped because he thought of what happened after that.  “ _But then he rejected me._ ”  Stiles whined.  “He said I looked like _Bambi_!”  Stiles fell dramatically into Isaac’s arms, and Isaac quickly pushed him away, like Stiles was something dirty that would stain his clothes if he didn’t get away from him.  This made Stiles fall on top of Isaac’s bunk.  He laid there pretending to weep.  He threw his head down and covered it with his arms.

Isaac gave him a funny look.  “Are you serious?  That’s _all_ he did?”

Stiles perked his head up.  “Yes, besides telling me to stay off his shit list.”  Stiles moaned.  “What am I going to do now Isaac?  Derek was my last hope!”

“Well, the first thing you’re going to do is get off of my sheets!”  Stiles reluctantly got up, but he still pouted.  “Pull yourself together man.  If you don’t want to end up as Peter’s bitch or dead, you need to figure out a way to get Derek to protect you.”

“But, h-he told me he wasn’t…wasn’t interested.”  Stiles whined again.

“Stiles,” Isaac rubbed his hand over his face, “if you’re telling me that you talked to Derek Hale, and he didn’t even try to punch you, then that tells me Derek’s still your best bet.  All you have to do is convince him somehow.” _He must of saw how desperate Stiles looked and felt bad for him_.

Stiles looked away for a moment deep in concentration, and then he looked back at Isaac with hope on his face.  “Do…do you really believe that?”

“If you’re still standing here talking to me and not in the infirmary, than yes, yes I do.”

Stiles just stared at him for a minute and then he let out a little shout of excitement.  “You’re right!  I just have to convince him somehow.”  Stiles slammed his right fist down over his left palm.  “I can’t give up!”

“Oh I like a fighter beautiful.  It makes my orgasm feel so much better to have my bitches put up a fight before I fuck them.”  A sickening voice said from behind Stiles.  Stiles jumped and turned around to see Peter and two of his henchmen standing at the front of his and Isaac’s cell.

“P-Peter!  What are you doing here?”  Stiles said as he took a step back.  He looked over to see Isaac suddenly becoming fascinated with the scuff marks on the floor of the cell.  Isaac was leaned up against the farthest wall in the cell away from Peter.

“I came to see you beautiful.  I missed you and just wanted to see if you had changed your mind yet.”  Stiles didn’t move or make a sound.  He was debating between trying to make a run for it, or get on his knees and beg Peter not to kill him.  “What’s wrong sweetheart?”  Peter gave Stiles one of his creepy smiles that made him squirm on the inside.  He walked into the cell right up to Stiles and it took everything for Stiles not to take another step back.  Peter rubbed his hand over Stiles’ cheek before grabbing his chin.  “Cat got your tongue or are you still thinking over my offer?”

“T-the latter.”  Stiles forced out.

“Yeah, I figured.  I just came to remind you that time is running out.  You only have one day left now.  After tomorrow, I’m going to come claim what is mine.”  Peter let go of Stiles’ chin and blew him a kiss as he turned and walked out.

Isaac and Stiles didn’t make a noise until they heard Peter’s and his henchmen’s footsteps turn the corner.  Isaac was the first to speak once their heartbeats had gotten under control.  “Stiles,” Isaac let out in a soft tone, “either get Derek to protect you, or just deal with becoming Peter’s bitch.”  Stiles really did start crying this time, but it was only a couple of tears.  He then pulled himself together, and tried to think of a plan that Derek wouldn’t be able to resist because his life depended on it.

────────────────────────

**THE NEXT DAY**

After Stiles spent the rest of the day coming up with a plan, he felt like he was ready to face Derek.  He went searching for Derek, and after asking a few inmates where he might be, he finally found him in the weight room.  Stiles chose to ignore the mumblings of “dead man walking” coming from the inmates he had asked for Derek’s location.  He walked away from them, so that he could quickly find Derek and talk to him.  Once Stiles got to the weight room, he stopped to admire the magnificent of Derek Hale working out and sweating.  As usual, the weight room was empty once word got around that Derek would be there, so Stiles didn’t have to worry about embarrassing himself in front of an audience.

Stiles took a moment to give himself a quick pep talk, and then he made his way over to the bench Derek was laying on.  From what Stiles could see, it looked like Derek was bench pressing about 180 pounds.  “Hey Derek!  Do you need a spotter?”  Stiles gave Derek one of his best smiles that he thought looked pretty seductive if he did say so his self.

Derek stopped bench pressing, gave Stiles a look that could kill, and with the most menacing voice he could muster said to Stiles, “Kid, if you value your life, you will leave right this instance and stay the fuck away from me like I already told you to do!!!!” Derek thought that would be all he needed to say to get Stiles to leave, so he went back to finishing up his set.  Stiles did not cower though.  He walked right up to Derek, so that he was standing right between his legs and crossed his arms.  When Derek noticed his shadow covering his body, he said in between counts, “Are you still here again?  You must really want to die if you’re disobeying me twice now when I told you to leave.”

Stiles showed no fear and started talking like Derek hadn’t just tried to dismiss him. “You know, I thought about our little chat yesterday and I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re wrong.  You may not want or need somebody while you’re in here, but you do!”  Derek didn’t stop bench pressing this time, but he did look over to scowl at Stiles and give him an eye roll.  Since Derek hadn’t gotten up to punch him in the face, this was all of the encouragement Stiles needed to continue talking.  “If you agree to be my protector, I could…I could wash your clothes for you, bring you your food, keep your cell clean, and you know…the special bedtime activities as well if you’re up to it.”  Stiles shuffled his feet while waiting for Derek to say something.

Derek finished his set and put the bar back up. He sat up and wiped his face with the front of his shirt.  He looked at Stiles and shook his head.  “Why me?  Who do you even want me to protect your from?”

“You mean you _haven’t_ heard that Peter wants me for his bitch?”  Stiles gasped.  Derek’s face remained blank.  “Peter’s going to kill me, but everyone else is afraid of him.  That’s why I need you!  You’re the only one that can stand up to him!”

Derek snorted. “Peter wants you?  I guess he does have a thing for the scrawny type.”  Stiles chose not to take offense at that.  “Did you even find out what I’m in here for?”  Stile didn’t say anything.  “It was for roughing up a few too many guys that owed money to my boss.  I even had to kill a couple of guys, but the cops weren’t able to pin any of the disappearances on me, but they still got me on assault.”  Derek got up off the bench and went to go do squats.

Stiles was taken aback by Derek’s statement for a moment. He had to think about that and once he did, he came to the conclusion that he just had to take his chances with Derek and hope that he was the lesser of two evils.  Stiles rushed to help Derek when he saw him grab weights to put on the end of the squat bar, so he rushed to pick up some to put on the other end to show Derek he could be useful to him.  “Here let me help!”  Stiles bent down and picked up the other 50 pound weight that Derek had grabbed.  He picked it up too fast surprised by how heavy it really was.  He started to wobble with it in his hands.

“Hey watch it! Put that down before you drop it on my foot!”  Derek went to grab it out of Stiles’ hand, but Stiles tripped over the bar throwing the weight to the right of him and falling into Derek trying to right himself.  He wasn’t able to, and only ended up making them both fall down with Derek landing on top of him.  They landed with a thud that was drowned out by the loud sound of the weight hitting the floor.  “Oof!”  It was just Derek’s luck that Peter and some of his cronies walked in at that moment finding them on the ground.

“ _What is this? Derek, are you trying to steal my bitch?_ ”  Derek looked down to see that he was lying on top of Stiles in a way that looked like they might have been grinding against each other.  He jumped up like he was on fire and Stiles did the same.  Derek wasn’t sure what Peter was going to do, but if Stiles had ruined his relationship with Peter in anyway, he was going to kill that kid.

“WHAT? NO!!!!  Peter, I was just—.”

“Derek, I’m hurt.” Peter held up his right hand cutting him off and then Peter put his right hand over his chest.  “If you wanted this new piece of ass, all you had to do was say something.  I don’t believe men should fight over pussy when there is so much to go around, especially in a place like this.”

“No, Peter I—.”

“You know I like you Derek, almost like a son or a nephew. You do good work for me.  If you want him, he’s yours.”  Peter patted Derek on the shoulder and then he and his posse left before Derek could even say something.

Derek stood there with his mouth open like he didn’t know what had just happened. “But, but I don’t want him!”  Derek said to the men’s retreating back.  He then turned his anger towards Stiles.  “You!  You did this!”  Derek advanced on Stiles and pushed him up against the wall.  He raised his right arm to hit him and Stiles closed his eyes thinking this was it, but no hit came.  He popped one eye open to see Derek staring at him like he wanted to kill him with his arm over his head, but he didn’t swing.  With a frustrated sigh, Derek let go of Stiles and backed away from him.  Derek pulled at his short black hair and took a minute to get himself under control.  He straightened back up and slowly walked back up into Stiles’ face.  He pointed a finger at Stiles’ chest and said, “Stay away from me!”  With that said Derek walked out and Stiles slumped to the floor.

_I guess I got my wish!_

────────────────────────

Derek walked back to his cell and kicked the side of his bunk. He was so mad that he almost started yelling, but he stopped himself from showing that much emotion.  He didn’t have to worry about upsetting his cellmate because his didn’t have one since he became a part of Peter’s crew.  Plus, there was the fact that no one wanted to be left to that dire fate as Derek’s cellmate.  _Damn that stupid kid! He almost ruined everything!  Despite what Peter said, as long as I stay away from him everything will be fine_.

────────────────────────

“Hey Derek, do you need anything else?” Stiles excitedly asked as he sat down with his dinner tray next to Derek.  Derek was sitting by himself at the table he usually claimed for each meal.

“Um, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Derek hissed under his breath.

“Eating dinner with my beau silly. Unless you want Peter to get suspicious.”  Stiles smiled and patted Derek’s cheek.  Under his breath he said, “We need to make this look real.”  Before Derek could say anything more three new people had sat down at the table.  The people were Isaac, Boyd, and Liam and they were definitely in shock based off of what they just saw.

“Stiles I didn’t believe you! Man, I still can’t believe you got Derek to protect you.”  Isaac exclaimed.  Boyd and Liam nodded and everyone except Derek started talking and eating, oblivious to the murderous glare Derek was directing at them.  Stiles kept trying to grab his hand underneath the table and Derek kept shrugging him off.  He was clinching his fork and thought about stabbing Stiles’ hand with.

_What. The.  Hell?_   Derek thought.  _Are they really just going to sit here and act like I’m not giving all of them the stink eye? This farce has gone on long enough!_   Derek was getting ready to open his mouth when Peter walked up.  Everyone besides Derek went stoic.  Peter walked behind Stiles and Derek to stand between them and put his hands on both of the guys’ shoulders. _Oh this is all I fucking need!_

“Gentleman,” Peter said, “are we enjoying our dinners?” Derek rolled his eyes, glad that Peter couldn’t see him.  The rest of the guys at the table just nodded quickly.  “Derek, it’s good to see that you and your ‘lady love’ are getting to know each other better.  I’m glad you’re enjoying my gift I presented you with.”

_Fuck!!! Now, there’s no way out of this since Peter thinks he is “giving” me something.  If I don’t go along with this, I could get both of us killed!_   “Yes,” Derek patted Stiles knee, “I am.  Thank you so much for your generous offer.”  Derek had to force out.  Stiles could see how tense Derek was getting from talking with Peter.  He tried grabbing Derek’s hand again and this time, Derek took it.  He squeezed Stiles’ hand, not enough to make Stiles cry out, but it was enough to hurt and make his smile falter.  “The best bitch I ever had.”

Peter chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that.  I’ll let you get back to your meal then.”  Peter walked away leaving Derek in a bad mood.  He didn’t feel like finishing his food, so once Derek saw that Peter wasn’t paying any attention to his side of the café, he picked up his tray and went to go throw it in the trash.  He didn’t say anything to anyone at the table making them look at him with question in their eyes at his actions.  Isaac, Liam, and Boyd all looked to Stiles who smiled and shrugged and then went to catch up with Derek before he got too far away.

“Derek wait up!” When Derek heard Stiles voice, his back stiffened.  He stopped and let Stiles catch up with him before he started walking again trying to get out of eyesight.  They turned a corner and Derek pushed Stiles up against a wall.  “Ow.”  Stiles rubbed the back of his hoping that he didn’t get knob on his head from Derek slamming him hard against the wall.  “You know this is like the third time you’ve pressed me up against a wall.  Does this turn you on or something?”

“Shut the fuck up! I know you have a problem with listening to people, but pay close attention this time or else.  Stay the fuck away from me when people aren’t around to see.  I don’t want to do this, but thanks to you I now have to pretend like I’m fucking you or else Peter will kill us both.  Now go back in there with your friends and finish your food.  Don’t follow me.”  Derek gave Stiles one final glance and then he walked off back to his cell to bunker down for the night.

Stiles watched him walk away and then when Derek was out of sight, Stiles walked back into the cafeteria to finish his dinner. The guys asked him what was up with Derek, and Stiles just told them that he wanted to get something done before lights out.  Stiles hadn’t told the guys how Derek had actually came around to being his protector and he wasn’t planning on it if he could help it.  He sat back down at the table and started eating again.  Ten minutes later the CO Greenburg walked up to their table.

“Prisoner 7034382, Stilinski, if you’re done eating will you please follow me?” Greenburg said.

“What for?” Stiles was confused because he knew he hadn’t done anything.

“You need to get your stuff from your cell. You’re being reassigned to Hale’s cell courtesy of the prison boss.”

Stiles was shocked and looked at the guys like he didn’t know what to say, but out of force of habit, he got up and followed the CO to collect his things. _Derek is not going to like this!_ After he got his things, he was taken down to the first floor to Derek’s cell.  Derek was sitting on his bunk writing something in a journal when Stiles and Greenburg walked up.  He glanced up from his journal and instantly directed an accusing glare at Stiles like it was his fault he was being brought to Derek’s cell.  Stiles gulped and tried to take a step back, but Greenburg was right behind him and he wasn’t budging.  “What the hell are you doing here?  Greenburg you brought him to the wrong cell.”

“Actually Hale, he’s where he’s supposed to be. Peter got him assigned to your cell since you guys are ‘ _dating_ ’ now.  He told me to tell you that you guys should consider this a wedding present from him.”  CO Greenburg said as he laughed and walked out of the cell.  “Remember lights out is in ten minutes.”  Greenburg said over his shoulder as he walked back towards the security team.  While Stiles just stood inside the cell, still holding his stuff not sure what to do.  He looked at Derek and then looked down at the ground shifting his weight from right to left.  Neither one of them said anything.

When Stiles couldn’t stand the silence anymore, he blurted out “I didn’t ask Peter to do this. The CO just came and got me and told me to go get my stuff.  I’m sorry!”

Derek closed his eyes and then opened them. “It’s…ok for now.  Even I know you’re not this stupid or would even be capable of getting the warden to let you make a cell change.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me since we met.” Stiles returned Derek’s glare and snarled at him for not getting his way.

“Just put your stuff down and get in the top bunk. I may have to share a cell with you now, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to talk to you.  Hurry up because it’s almost lights out.”  Derek went back to finishing up whatever he was writing in his journal before Stiles came in and ruined the rest of his night.  Stiles hurried up and got ready for bed.  Since it was obvious that Derek was claiming the bottom bunk, Stiles climbed up on to the top one.  He got under the covers and waited for the lights to go off.

Stiles listened to some of the other inmates finishing up their nightly rituals before they got into their beds. Within his and Derek’s cell, the only sound that could be heard was the slight dripping of the faucet and Derek furiously writing in his journal.  It was quiet and Stiles did not like the quiet when he could help it.  He was also worried about what would happen once lights went out and he wanted to voice his concerns to Derek, but Derek told him to be quiet or he would rein bodily harm down on him.  After another minute had gone by Stiles said fuck it, and decided to speak up.

“Derek, I have a quest—.”

“WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY?!!! NO TALKING!!”

Stiles sighed and thought it would be best if he just kept his mouth shut. He was glad he did when the alarm went off that signaled the lights would be going off in 15 seconds.  He heard Derek shift on his bed and move his journal to underneath his pillow as he got comfortable.  The next thing that happened was the lights going out.  Stiles was sweating bullets just then because he had to do something that will probably have Derek end up murdering him, but he had to do it.

Derek was fluffing his pillow and stayed on his back as he gazed up at the bottom of the top bunk. The prison was dark except for the few red lights that were on the ceiling in each cell block to signal emergencies.  Derek took a deep breath to calm his body and closed his eyes.  He was almost asleep when heard some of the inmates on his floor grunting.  He knew what those noises were and was going to ignore them, when he suddenly heard one of the inmates moan his name. _Who the fuck is that?_ Derek kept his eyes closed to try and enhance his hearing so he could decipher who said his name.  He heard bunk springs moving as guys twisted and turned in their bunks trying to go to sleep, the occasional cough, some groans of guys fucking, but no one that sounded like they had said his name.  Derek was getting ready to chalk it up to his imagination when he suddenly heard his name again and then he felt his cot moving.

Derek’s eyes popped open and he realized that Stiles was the one moaning his name and making the beds move. “ _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!!!!!_ ”  Derek half shouted and hissed at the same time to try and not bring attention to his cell.  “You better not be masturbating saying my name!!!!”

Stiles froze when he first heard Derek speak, but then he started doing what he was doing again. In between groans Stiles answered Derek’s question.  “Oh yeah, right there Derek!”  Stiles moaned loudly.  “No I’m not masturbating.  I’m trying to keep up appearances you idiot.”  He hissed under his breath.

“Stop it right this instance or I really will strangle you.” Derek was already quenching his fists like he would do it regardless whether or not Stiles stopped.

“Did you forget that Peters’ cell is two doors down from us? Hmm, don’t stop, don’t stop Derek!”  Stiles was moving his body so much he made the springs start squeaking loud enough that the whole floor could hear them.  Prisoners were making catcalls left and right.

“I don’t give a fuck! Stop right now!”  Derek sat up and was about to get out of his cot and strangle Stiles to death.

“Give it to me daddy please. Oooohhh!  I’m your bitch.  Take—oooohhhhh—what’s yours AAAHHH!”  That last groan was so loud, Derek was sure the guards would be coming to investigate the noise.  Luckily for them, the only sounds that could be heard were the other inmates asking if that was it and how much of a “quick draw McGraw” Derek was to only be able to last five minutes.  There was a little bit more snickering after that, but then things finally quieted down.  Stiles was satisfied that he had done his job for the night and was settling down to get ready to fall asleep.  Derek’s voice made him squirm instantly.

“Kid, when I kill you, and I know I probably will, I promise to give you a heads up. That way you can get your affairs in order.”  Derek whispered so that only Stiles could hear.  Stiles gasped like someone had stabbed him.  He wanted to ask Derek if he was joking, but something made him not do it.  It took him a long time after that to go to sleep.

────────────────────────

Stiles walked into the cafeteria yawning the next morning. He had dark circles under his eyes from not getting much sleep the night before.  He was kind of in a trance as he picked up a tray and walked down the food line.  He remains oblivious to all the snide comments and smirks directed at him.  Derek is sitting at his usual table and he eyes Stiles as he again sits down right next to him.  “You look like shit!”  Derek casually remarks.  Stiles doesn’t even react he’s so tired.  He just stares at his tray and yawns.  He starts eating not even knowing what he put on his tray.  A few minutes later Isaac, Liam, and Boyd join them at the table.

“Stiles what happened? You look so tired!”  Liam mocked.  The three guys starting snickering letting on that they had all heard what had happened last night.  Stiles didn’t even react and Derek rolled his eyes and turned away from the guys that couldn’t take a hint he would like to be left alone.  Despite Derek’s reputation around the prison, he didn’t like to use violence when he didn’t have to.  These guys were harmless, so Derek just decided to ignore them for now.

Derek was getting ready to take his last bite, when he felt someone behind him. He turned to see Peter smiling at him as he patted his shoulder.  “I have a job for you.”  Peter said and then walked away.  Derek got up to follow him, but his steps faltered for a moment and he stiffened his back when he heard Stiles say “Bye sweetie.”  Derek shook his head and decided to let that one go since he knew Stiles probably didn’t even know what he was saying because he was so tired.  It wasn’t until Derek walked out of the room that he finally noticed he was still clinching his fists.  Derek had to keep chanting that the kid wasn’t worth it, especially not now when he had a job to do.

────────────────────────

“I don’t know how you did it Stiles, but you’re more resilient than I thought.” Isaac said with praise.  Stiles smiled at that. _If they only knew_.  The guys were sitting outside on a bench watching a basketball game being played on a small court inside the prison yard.  Stiles had not seen Derek since this morning when Peter came to get him for a job.  _It’s better if I don’t see him for a while anyway. The last thing I need is him thinking I’m stalking him by following him around like a puppy._

“I think he must have felt sorry for me I guess.” Stiles shrugged and looked off to the side.

“Yep, that has to be it because no offense you’re not that great a catch.” Boyd stated.  Isaac and Liam were quick to agree.

“Gee thanks guys! Way to make a guy feel special around here.”  Stiles said sarcastically.  They all laughed at that one.  They sat outside talking until it was time for lunch.  They got up to go in with some of the other inmates that were outside.  They were almost at the door when suddenly Stiles felt someone grab his ass.  “Hey!”  Stiles turned to say something to the guy who had done it, but the guy just winked at Stiles and blew him a kiss.  He grabbed his crotch and licked his lips before walking in a head of Stiles and his friends.  “I am not a piece of meat!”  Stiles yelled to the guys back.  “Humph!  The nerve of some people.”

They all walked in and got in line. Stiles was about three people behind from getting his food tray when he felt somebody brush up behind him and start fondling him.  He turned around and smacked the inmate’s hands.  “Don’t fucking touch me!  Derek doesn’t like anybody touching his property!” _He doesn’t even like touching his property, but this guy doesn’t need to know that_.

The guy laughed. “I just want to get a feel of the forbidden fruit while I can.  You don’t have to tell your husband about any of this.”  Stiles was ready to throw down his tray, but he didn’t when he saw Derek walk into the room.  He gave the guy a devilish smile that made the guy start sweating.  Before Stiles could blink, the guy bolted off out of the room.

“Wha? Isaac did that really just happen?”

“Yeah it did.”

“What is going on around here? I thought once everyone knew Derek was protecting me I wouldn’t have to worry about anyone trying to touch me.  Now everywhere I go, someone’s trying to grab me.”

“We noticed that too!” Boyd said.

“Stiles you idiot, it’s because you’re _with_ Derek that everyone is coming at you.”  Liam rolled his eyes and started pointing out what food he wanted.

“What do you mean?” Stiles scrunched up his face in confusion.

“It’s simple really. Now that you belong to the most dangerous guy in here, besides Peter, everyone wants a piece of you because you’re the forbidden fruit that no one can have.  No one in here ever thought Derek Hale would have a bitch, but after last night of listening to you to fuck, everyone knows that he claimed you.”

“You mean,” Stiles’ eyes went wide, “now more people are going to try and rape me!”

“No, unless they have a death wish. What I mean is prepared to get felt up a lot more buddy?  You’re like a Victoria’s Secret model to them now.”

_Shit! I shouldn’t have faked those noises last night.  Now I literally have to be watching my ass!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the comments and feel free to leave more. I'm currently trying to work out the details for how I want this story to go, but as always, the next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles opened up one eye and then the other as he slowly regains consciousness from a tormenting night of sleep. He thought he was having a nightmare, but like every morning it turns out to be his reality.  He sighs because yep, he’s still in prison, which means he still has to share a cell with one of the sexiest, but grumpiest man alive.  Stiles yawned as he slowly leans up in his bunk.  He has to be careful because sometimes if he leans up to fast he hits his head on the ceiling.  He wipes the sleep out of his eyes and turns to see Derek is already up like usual.  He’s doing pushups on the floor and he’s sweaty—delicious sweaty—but Stiles knows better than to comment on it.  He can only take so many death glares in one day.

“Morning.” Derek looks over and up at Stiles and grunts as he continues his 100 pushups that he does every morning.  Stiles rolled his eyes.  “Are you still giving me the silent treatment?”  Stiles was still met with silence.  “You know you can’t stay quiet forever.  I said I’m sorry about the _incident_.”  Stiles was referring to the first night he and Derek became roommates.  Derek so ever kindly told him that if Stiles ever did something like that again he would rip his dick off and feed it to him.  Stiles gulped and that was the last thing Derek had said to him in over a week and a half.  The guys had asked once or twice why Derek never said anything when they sat with him at each meal, but Stiles just tried to make a joke and say he was shy.  At first when Derek and Stiles were alone he would complain about all of them sitting with him, but after a while he just stopped complaining and accepted what he couldn’t control.  Stiles thought that Derek made up for that my not speaking to him.

Even though Derek got a lot of satisfaction from not talking to Stiles, he still had to deal with the fact that they were in a fake relationship and certain things had to be done to keep up the charade. That is why Derek would occasionally let Stiles follow him around and do stuff for him, but only when he knew for sure that Peter and his crew would be around to see it.  Other than that, Derek would give Stiles one of his “death glares” and Stiles knew to back off, for the most part.  Once Stiles is fully awake, he goes to get out of his bunk.  Just then, the alarm goes off to signal the beginning of the day.  The lights come on and the cell doors open.  Derek grunts out, “97, 98, 99, 100.”  He gets up off of the floor and goes to grab his towel and toiletries so he can go take a shower.  Once Stiles realizes what he’s doing he rushes to get his stuff, so he can go with him.  Stiles runs to catch up with Derek and Derek eyes him as he turns to see Stiles walking right next to him, but Derek doesn’t say anything.  They both agree that the only place Stiles was allowed to follow him to no matter what, was the showers.  They knew it wouldn’t be safe to let a bitch go to the showers unattended.

They get to the shower room and see that there are a few people already there, but when they see Derek come in they quickly finish up their showers and head out of the room. Even though Stiles could have chosen any shower to go to, now that the room was empty, he still chose the one right next to Derek.  He could see that Derek was annoyed, but Derek never made a comment and Stiles took joy in the little victory.  They both turned on the water to get it to the right temperature and then quickly moved to get under the water.  Derek turned away from Stiles and let the water run over his body.  Stiles had to keep himself from drooling at the sight before him.  He knew Derek had muscles, but on those rare occasions when he got to look at him naked, Stiles claimed those special times helped him get through the long days of prison life.  Stiles didn’t mind when Derek turned his back on him because it gave him an unobstructed view of his glorious muscular ass and back.  Although if Stiles had to choose which side of Derek he wanted to see more, he would definitely pick the front of Derek to stare at forever.  Every time he got a chance to look at the small baseball swinging between Derek’s legs, Stiles got the shivers all over.

Stiles watched the water running down his back and he wished he could follow the trail with his tongue. Derek had a couple of scars and small scratches on otherwise unmarked skin, but it did not deter from the magnificence that made up Derek Hale in Stiles opinion.  The scars made Derek even sexier to him.  Stiles let out an inward groan as he soaped his body.  He had never experienced a torture quite like what he had been going through these past two weeks.  There was nothing like being o be around someone for long periods of time, but not being able to do anything about it because the person thought you were about as attractive as a dung beetle.  Not to mention the fact that Stiles was the wrong gender according to Derek.  Stiles had to be satisfied with watching Derek in the showers and the occasional jerk off session Derek let him partake in after lights out to make it seem like they were fucking.

Stiles had just finished washing the soap off of his body when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over to his left and saw Peter and a couple of his men walking into the room.  Stiles silently gasped and quickly turned to Derek and grabbed the soap out of Derek’s hands.  He started washing Derek’s body as he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Peter watching them.  “What the fuck to do you think you’re doing?”  Derek hissed out between his teeth.

 _Oh now he speaks to me!_ “Do you want Peter to think I can’t take care of my man?”  Stiles whispered under the spray of the water.  “We have to act like we’re still in the honeymoon stage, so play along.  Besides it won’t kill you to let me wash your body.”

“No, but I might just kill you after all and take my chances with Peter if you don’t stop what you’re doing this instant!” Derek quietly yelled at him.  Stiles dropped the soap at the level of ferociousness coming from Derek’s voice and when he went to go pick the soap back up, Peter let out a wolf whistle.

“God Derek, you sure do have your bitch trained well.” Peter and his crew laughed.  “Sorry to interrupt your playtime, but I desperately needed a shower.  You know how it goes.”

“It’s ok. The bitch and I were just finishing up anyways.”  Derek turns off his water and Stiles does the same.  Derek leans over to grab his towel off of the rack, but before Derek can grab it, Stiles takes it from him and starts drying Derek off.  Stiles can see in Derek’s eyes as he glares down at him that he wants to protest, but luckily for both their sakes he keeps his mouth shut.  Derek snatches the towel out of Stiles’ hand when he can’t stand Stiles drying him anymore and wraps it around his waist.  Stiles dries himself off swiftly and follows behind Derek as they walk past the other men.  He lets out a yelp when Peter reaches his hand out and smacks his ass.

“Sorry Derek, I just couldn’t resist, especially not after that little show he just put on for us with the soap. I bet you have fun tagging that ass every night.”  Peter said cheekily.

Derek nodded, but narrowed his eyes. “I get it; just don’t let it happen again.  Remember, you graciously gave him to me.  I wouldn’t want the bitch to think I can’t take care of him.”

“Oh of course not. I’ll make sure to control my wandering hands in the future.  Make sure you drop by my cell after breakfast.  I have a new assignment for you.”

“You got it.” Derek turns to walk out of the showers and Stiles gives Peter one last weary look before he hurriedly walks out of the showers to follow Derek.

────────────────────────

 _I can’t believe the size of this thing. It’s huge!_   Stiles stared in shock over the law textbook that he set down in front of him.  Stiles was in the library and he figured since he had nothing but time to kill while he was in this hellhole, he might as well do something useful and try to find a way to gain his freedom.  He pulled out the first volume of law books and nearly dropped it because it was so heavy.  There had to be over 2,000 pages in this volume alone!  _This just confirmed I made the right choice by not becoming a lawyer. I would have quit on the first day if they told me this is what I would be reading._

Stiles sighs as he turns his head left to right trying to crack his neck and loosen his bones. He knew it was going to be a long day, but he needed to prove his innocence, so he picked up the book and turned it to the appendix.  Once Stiles found the topic he was looking for he got to work reading.  After about twenty minutes in, Stiles was fighting with himself to stay awake.  He was halfway sleepy because on one hand he was bored and other hand, he couldn’t figure out what half the words meant in the book.  Stiles was at the point where he wanted to quit, but he knew that if he did that he would be giving up on any chance he had to live a normal life before he was sentenced to prison.

Stiles got back to reading and about ten minutes later he found exactly what he was looking for. Stiles was so happy, he wanted to jump for joy, but he remembered he was in the prison library.  Stiles was reading about ways that an appeal on a case could be brought about and he took notes of anything that looked like it could help his case.  The most likely way that could help Stiles was if new evidence was found that could clear his name.  Unfortunately for Stiles, whoever had framed him made sure the _only_ evidence that was found would find him guilty.  There was a moment in his case where his lawyer tried to dispute the gun shots found on Chris Argent’s body.  It was determined by the medical coroner that the first gunshot wound found on the body was the COD and that the three extra shots were overkill.  When they tested Stiles hands for GSR, he had only a small trace amount on his hands.  Stiles sat and thought about his case to see if there was any information the police and lawyers overlooked.  He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn’t even notice Isaac talking to him until Isaac tapped on his shoulder.

“Hey Stiles! Are you coming to lunch or not?”

“Wha—oh yeah sorry I was just thinking. Of course I wouldn’t miss lunch and the fabulous cuisine they serve.”

Stiles and Isaac walked together to the cafeteria. They got their food and as usual everybody joined Derek at his table to sit down and talk.  The guys still feared Derek to a certain point, but they were relaxed more when they were eating.  Derek still wouldn’t talk to anybody, but nobody really paid him any mind anyway.  Stiles was telling the guys about his plans for an appeal and he was going over the information he found in the law book.

“I just need to find insufficient evidence that will support my claim. I need to get a hold of my lawyer and have him make the coroner look at those gun shots more closely.  It—.”

Derek snorted. “You’re dumber than I thought if you think a coroner is just going to look over your case just like that.  They don’t have time to relook over old cases that they believe to be solved.  Your case will get put to the bottom of the pile.”  Everyone, except Stiles, was stunned that Derek had just spoken.  Stiles was peeved that Derek had just insulted him—again!

“Well, since you’re _so smart_ , why don’t you tell me what I should do?  Stiles narrowed his eyes.

Derek raised one eyebrow that clearly said, “Do you really want to talk to me like that?” Stiles didn’t even blink.  “The first thing you should have done if you were going to murder somebody—,”

“I didn’t kill him!”

“—is not get caught. Since you’re in here, that advice is coming a little too late for you, but if you were really framed—,”

“I was!”

“—then your defense needs to come up with some new evidence that will discredit the old evidence brought against you that convicted you. You need evidence that will cause doubt.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do with trying to do by getting the gunshots reviewed again.”

“That will never fly. I’m sure the prosecutor already argued that you could have tried to clean your hands, so that would explain why you didn’t have that much GSR on your hands.  Your best bet would be to revisit that thing about you being drugged.”

“But they tested my blood and found it was clean. There was no trace of any spiked drugs that could knock me unconscious.  The only abnormalities they found in my blood results came from what they expected to be Ecstasy and I would _never_ do drugs like that, especially while I was working.”

“You should review recent cases to see if anybody else experienced what you did. Maybe if you find anything, you can use the new information to have your case reviewed again, but that’s not really likely kid.”  Derek smirks and gives Stiles a quick onceover.  “It could happen, but I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you.”  Derek picks his tray up signaling he was finished with his food and the conversation.  He turns to leave and takes his tray to turn in.  He is getting ready to leave the cafeteria when he sees Peter waving to him.  “What’s up?”  Derek asks as he walks up to Peter’s table.

“Got another assignment for you if you’re interested.” Peter grunts out.

“Always. What is it this time?”

Peter smiles. “That’s why I like you Derek.  You’re always willing to do something when I ask you.”  Derek shrugs.  “Another one of my clients isn’t able to pay his tab.  I want you to go talk to him and show him what happens when you don’t pay me what I’m owed.  I need to send a message to these lowlifes about making me wait for my money.”

Derek nodded. “Got it.”

────────────────────────

Kevin went to his cell to grab his bag of dirty laundry. He grabbed his small tin of laundry detergent and started walking to the laundry room.  He was humming and he waved at a couple of friends as he walked down the hall.  He had just turned the corner and walked past an empty corridor when he heard his name called.

“Hey Kevin!” A deep voice said from behind him.  Kevin jumped and dropped his things.  He turned slowly and almost shit his pants when he saw Derek Hale coming up behind him out of the corridor he thought was empty.

“Um, h-hey D-Derek. What a-a-are you up t-t-to?”

Derek walked right up to Kevin and smiled. “Oh you know just going to do some laundry.”

Kevin nervously looked down at Derek’s hands. “Um you don’t have um any laundry with you.”

“I already put my clothes in the washing machine. I was just walking back to take them out.  Since you’re going to the laundry room too, let’s walk back together.”

“Um, I—.”

“Come on.” Derek put his arm over Kevin’s shoulder and turned him around so he was facing the way of the laundry room.  Kevin instantly started sweating as he and Derek walked down the hall and into the laundry room.  There were a couple other inmates in there and they all looked up when they heard the door open.  The inmates froze when they saw Derek and Kevin walk in.  They looked away from them and started packing up their things.  “Aren’t you going to put your things in the washer?”

At first, Kevin didn’t understand what Derek meant until Derek pointed down to his hands. “Oh, um yeah.”  Kevin sets his bag down and starts to get out his clothes to wash.  He eyes Derek wearily the whole time he’s putting his clothes in the washer.  Derek was leaning against the folding table checking his nails.  Kevin jumped when he heard the door slam when the final inmate left the room with his wet clothes in his hands leaving Kevin and Derek alone in the laundry room.  Kevin’s hand trembles as he goes to press the button to start the washer.  “W-when are your clothes done?”

“I think you really know I didn’t come here to wash clothes Kevin.” Kevin’s body started shaking really bad.

“Hale come on you don’t have to do this. Tell Peter I just n-need a little more time and I’ll g-get him his money.”

“It’s too late Kevin. Peter wants to use you to send a message.”

Kevin started backing up away from Derek holding his hands up in a pleading gesture. “Please Hale I’m begging you.  DON’T DO THIS!”

────────────────────────

Peter is sitting on his bed reading the letter one of his girlfriends on the outside had sent him when Derek walked in. He dropped a roll of cash in front of Peter on the bed.  Some of the bills were a little bloody and crumpled, but all the money that Kevin had owed Peter was present and accounted for.

“Here you go as requested.”

Peter folded his letter close and uncrossed his legs. He smiled up at Derek and motioned for him to sit.  “I hope Kevin was no trouble for you.”

“Nothing a little trip to the infirmary couldn’t solve.”

Peter laughed and slapped his knee. “I heard about Kevin’s little accident.  You do good work Derek.”

“I try.” Derek rested his palms on his knees.  “You know I can do a lot more for you if you need it.”

Peter got off of his bed and walked to stand in front of Derek. He put his hand on his right shoulder.  “I know you can Derek, but right now…too many people are afraid from you to want to buy from you.”

“What?” Derek sputtered in disbelief.

Peter nodded his head up and down. “That’s why I gave you that beautiful piece of ass…to make you more approachable.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Stiles of course.”

“Stiles?!! You think he’ll make me more approachable?”

“Oh yes. He just has that way about him.  You know?”  Peter had this wistful look about him.  Derek eyed Peter in a way that said he was questioning Peter’s sanity.

“Yeah, he’s something alright.”

────────────────────────

“Kid, you got a long way to go before you get any muscle on you.” Derek looked down disapprovingly over Stiles as he stood acting as Stiles’ spotter. _How the hell did he talk me into this again?_ Derek thought about how two days ago he was sitting in his room trying to read when Stiles came in and wouldn’t stop talking even though he knew Derek still wasn’t talking to him and he was on the verge of killing him.

 

**_“What do I have to do to get you to please shut the fuck up for five minutes?” Derek shouted at Stiles when forty-five minutes had passed and Stiles was still yammering away.  Derek was floored by Stiles answer._ **

**_“Train me.”_ **

**_“WHAT?”_ **

**_“Be my personal trainer and help me get some muscles.” Derek went and picked Stiles up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked him outside of the cell.  Derek dropped him flat on his ass and went back inside.  “Forget it!  Go find someone else to annoy.”_ **

**_“Ow! That hurt.”  Stiles got up and rubbed his ass.  “Come on Derek.  It’s not like it would be such a burden for you.”_ **

**_“Having you around is a big enough burden all in itself.”_ **

**_“Haha. Very funny.”  Stiles put his hands on his hips.  “Pllleeeaaaasseee Derek!  Help me out.”  Derek turned his back on him.  “If you help me out, I promise…I promise not to talk so much.”  Derek turned slightly with interest._ **

**_“Not good enough.”_ **

**_“What—what about if I promise not to talk to you for an hour a day.” Derek shook his head.  “Two hours?”  Derek still didn’t say anything.  “Three?  Four?  FIVE?”_ **

**_“Sold.” Derek shook his hand.  “We’ll start tomorrow after lunch.  Now go.”_ **

**_“But, I was—.”_ **

**_“I’m invoking that no talking part right now. Go!”_ **

 

Derek frowned down at Stiles for getting him into this mess. “Let’s do three more sets of twenty and we’ll call it a day.”

Stiles gasped for breath. “Three more sets?”

“You want to be able to throw a punch don’t you?”

Stiles mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “fuck off”, but Derek didn’t call him on it. An hour later Stiles bench pressed the bar up one final time before Derek helped him place the bar back.

“You did decent today. Maybe in a couple days you’ll be able to lift more than the bar and 20 lbs.”  Derek threw a towel for Stiles to wipe off his face with, but it hit Stiles in the face and rolled down his body.

“Gee thanks.”

Derek slapped Stiles on the back…hard. “Come on.  I know you’re just going to follow me anyway, so let’s hit the showers.”  It took Stiles a minute to get up because he was trying to regain feeling in his arms and legs again.  Derek was nice enough to wait for him.

────────────────────────

Stiles leaned down to turn the water faucet on. “Owwwww.  Never again!”  Stiles just stood there under the water for a second and let it run over his body.  Derek rolled his eyes as he stood next to him.

“”Oh suck it up. It’s only been two days!”

“I don’t want to hear anything from you. It’s because of you I’m this sore anyway!”

“A lover’s quarrel already?” An amused voice said from behind them.  Derek and Stiles turned to see Peter and two of his men laughing at them.  “Derek, you need to go easy on that sweet ass of Stiles’ or else you’ll break him.”

Derek coughed and turned his head away. “I’ll keep that in mind next time I’m fucking him.”  Derek turned back to his shower, this time making sure Stiles’ didn’t take his washcloth out of his hands.  Stiles kept his head down as he washed himself off.  Stiles wanted to leave, but he knew he couldn’t unless Derek was coming with him.  He looked over to see Derek had just put shampoo in his hair.

 _Oh great_. _Today he chooses to take his sweet time in the shower_.  Stiles tenses as he feels Peter walk by him and Derek to take the shower two faucets down from them.  He let out the breath he was holding when Peter didn’t slap his ass this time.  The only problem he had now was that he could feel Peter staring at his ass…hard.  He looked up to see Derek smirking at him as he watched what Peter was doing over his arm.  Stiles wanted to punch him right then.  Stiles got something much better when Peter spoke again.

“You know Derek I’ve notice something these past two weeks.”

Derek rinsed his hair. “Oh really.  What is that Peter?”

“Stiles hasn’t been walking funny.”

Derek was speechless for a moment because he didn’t know what to say.  “Well, unless he’s talking too much and I want him to shut up, I don’t really believe him smacking him around.”

“I’m not talking about that. I just thought that after a night getting fucked by you, he wouldn’t be able to stand the next day.  But every morning when I see him at breakfast, he’s walking just fine.  What’s up with that?”  Peter looked down at Derek’s dick.  “Based off of that baseball bat you got there and the noises Stiles makes every night, he should be permanently bowlegged, at the least limping.”

Derek looked stunned.  His mouth dropped open and Stiles silently snickered as he wondered how Derek was going to get out of this one.  “Um…I try to um take it easy on him, so I don’t damage him, but the bitch can take a pounding.”  Stiles yelped when Derek smacked his ass.  He was not expecting that, nor was he expecting the tingly feeling he got when Derek did it.

Peter laughed. “Oh I bet he can, but you know something else is bothering me?”

“And what is that?” Derek asked hesitantly.

“How come you two aren’t more cuddly with each other?”

“WHAT?”

“As much as you two fuck and how Stiles is always catering to you, shouldn’t you two show a little more affection towards each other?”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other with weary glances. “Uh…um, I’m not in PDA.”

“Hmm, I get that.” Derek let out a breath, glad that Peter bought it.  “But you’re amongst friends now, so why don’t you two give us all a little show now?”

Stiles dropped his soap, and didn’t even try to bend down to retrieve it. Derek dropped his shampoo bottle shocked by Peter’s request.  “W-what did you say?”

Peter’s face loss it’s friendly tone. “Oh come on Derek, at least allow me to see what I’m missing.  I gave him to you, remember, to try and make you more approachable.”  A dark cloud seemed to form around Peter while he talked.  Stiles was afraid by what he saw and he looked to Derek for guidance.

 _Fuck my life!_   Derek inwardly groaned.  _If it wasn’t so crucial that I become a part of this guy’s crew, I would kill him myself. I’ve never done this much ass kissing in my life!_   Derek put on a stoic face as he grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and pulled him towards him.  Derek cast a quick glance at Stiles before he crashed their lips together.  At first Stiles tried to resist, but Derek was holding on tight to him.  He pulled Stiles so close that they were sharing the same shower spray.  Stiles hadn’t washed the soap off of his body, so their bodies were slippery as they rubbed against each other.  Derek pushed his tongue against Stiles’ lips and demanded entrance into his mouth, which Stiles freely gave him.  Derek could see out the corner of his eye that Peter liked what he saw.  He was jerking off watching them kiss and when he saw Derek looking at him he motioned for him to continue.

Derek closed his eyes and did what he knew he had to do. He took his free hand and ran it down Stiles’ side before bringing it around to the back of Stiles to cup his ass.  It only took a few seconds for Stiles to get into the kiss once the shock of what Derek was doing had worn off.  He had been secretly wishing for days that Derek would take him and do whatever naughty things he could think of to his body.  It may have been dumb on Stiles’ part to be attracted to someone as dangerous as Derek Hale, but Stiles only claimed to smart when it came to computers.  He brought his hands up to rub up and down on Derek’s chest.  When Derek grabbed his ass, Stiles let out a loud moan.  He forgot about Peter and his two thugs that were in the shower with him and let all the pent up lust he was feeling come out.

Stiles brought up his arms to go around Derek’s neck to keep him from breaking their kiss and he started rubbing their lower bodies together, so that their dicks were touching. Stiles lifted his left leg up to wrap around Derek’s body wanting to climb up Derek.  Stiles was just about to do that when Derek pushed him away.  Stiles looked at Derek confused about what he was doing.  Derek gave him a “what the hell” look as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned off his shower.  “Peter’s gone.”  He grunted out.  “We never speak of this or I will kick your ass!”

 _Why is he looking at me like that when he was the one to kiss me and grab my ass!!!!_   Stiles looked down to see that Derek’s dick was rock hard, so he knew Derek liked what they were doing.  “You liked it!”  Stiles smiled.

“Don’t get any bright ideas kids. I was just doing that because Peter wanted to see a little action happen between us.”  Derek grabbed his towel and starting drying himself off.

“Oh you may have done it because Peter wanted you to, but you can’t fool me Derek. You got hard off of what we just did.”  Stiles gave Derek what he thought was a seductive smile.  “You know we could make this relationship real—.”

“I’ll fucking rip your tongue out if you finish that sentence.” Derek wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbed his stuff, and walked out of the showers.  Stiles hummed softly as he grabbed his stuff, so he could follow him.  Stiles touched his lips and felt how puffy they were from Derek’s rough kisses.  He could get used to those kisses, if only they could be attached to a _nicer_ person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload another chapter, but if you subscribe to my other stories, you already know why. I'll try not to have any more crazy weeks and upload more regularly again. The good news I already have the next chapter planned out, I just need to write it. Once again thank you for the comments and kudos. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to all of you subscribers! There is no excuse for taking this long to post another chapter and I apologize for the delay. I hope you all enjoy.

Stiles walked outside with a huge smile on his face and a feeling of utter euphoria coursing through him as he made his way over to his friends sitting on the bleachers watching the basketball game some of the inmates had started up. Liam, ever the observant one, was the first to notice his happy face.

“What’s up with you?” Liam asked Stiles as he eyed Stiles up and down trying to figure out what the hell had happened to him to make him smile like that.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked innocently.

“You have this look,” Liam scrunched his eyes, “this look like you just had sex!”

 _Damn! Am I that obvious?_   Oh well the jig is up!  “Sex?  No…but I came pretty close to doing it with Derek in the showers about twenty minutes ago.”

The three men all blinked at Stiles for a second. “Stiles you slut!”  Isaac teased.  All three men laughed and then they went back to the conversation they were having before Stiles walked up to them.

Stiles was confused. “Wait!  Don’t you want to hear about what happened that almost lead to this spontaneous shower sex?”

“No, not really.” Boyd stated and Isaac and Liam nodded their heads in agreement.  “Aren’t you having sex with Derek like every night?  We’d actually like to hear more about how it’s possible that you’re not walking like an old lady bent over a walker as much as Derek fucks you.”

“I once almost got left in the showers alone with Derek when he was coming in to take one.” Isaac remarked.  “I was washing my hair and when I got the shampoo out of my eyes I looked up and saw that everybody was gone and Derek was getting ready to turn on the water.  I was so scared I ran out of there still covered in soap, but I got a glance of his dick.  He’s huge Stiles, like almost porn star huge!”  Isaac’s eyes went wide as he mumbled that he barely escaped with his life.

 _Derek’s not that bad once you get pass the fact that he looks like he wants to kill everybody and he kind of acts like a dick most of the time. He does seem to take a lot of pleasure from sending people to the infirmary though.  Oh yeah and there is the fact that he always calls me kid like I’m not just three years younger than him!  Does he even know my name?  Ok, maybe he does have some flaws, but overall, he is—._   “So how come you aren’t walking funny all the time Stiles?”  Liam asked.

“Huh? Oh, the key is to use lots of lube!”  Stiles quickly said.

“You have access to that much in here?” Liam sounded skeptic.

“No of course not! We um…um we use lots of spit.” _I’m not sure if that would really work with Derek’s dick, but hey; I’m willing to try if he’s game!_ Stiles silently laughed inside his head before speaking again.  “But guys let me tell you what happened.”  Reluctantly, the guys sat quietly and listened to Stiles tell them how Peter came into the showers and forced them to kiss.  The guys weren’t all that shocked.

“I knew that sick fuck would like to watch!” Isaac said disgusted.  “He probably would have asked to join in if he hadn’t left.”  Boyd agreed and he and Isaac went back and forth making jokes about how much of a pervert Peter was.  Liam was strangely quiet and he kept eyeing Stiles with a smirk on his face.  Stiles wanted to wipe that look right off.

“What’s your problem?” Stiles put his hands on his hips.

“Nothing.” Liam said a little too nonchalantly.  “It’s just that…”

“Just what?”

“To me it sounds like you were excited about Derek kissing you. You don’t actually like him do you Stiles?”  Isaac and Boyd both went quiet and stared at Stiles waiting for his answer.

“Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous.  I’m just letting him fuck me, so that he will protect me from Peter.”

“Good you had me scared there for a moment.”

“Don’t be. I’m just a warm hole to Derek Hale.”  _Me like Derek? Ha!  It’s more like a want to strangle him and then kiss the shit out of him, but they don’t need to know that._

────────────────────────

“Hey!” Stiles awkwardly said as he walked into the cell.  Stiles stayed away as long as he could before he needed to be back for lights out because he was not sure what to expect from Derek the next time he saw him.  He walked in to see Derek writing in his journal that he’s always guarding like it’s his “precious” or something.

Derek stopped writing and looked up. “Hey.”  He dropped his head back down and went back to writing.  _I’m glad he’s not bothered by what happened between us earlier in the shower. I wouldn’t want things to be awkward or anything._   Stiles shook his head and went to go get in his bunk.  He fluffed his pillow and laid his head down on it and stared up at the grey ceiling.  A couple minutes later the lights went out.  Stiles gives it a second before he moves to start doing his nightly routine of faking sex noises, but he’s stopped by Derek talking.  “Hey kid, I know I was a little too rough on you earlier today in the showers, so you’re off the hook for the night, but tomorrow you better be as tight a virgin again because I can’t make any promises I’ll go easy on you.”  Derek said loudly, so that everyone on the floor could hear him.  Stiles frowned when he heard a lot of groans and cries of boo coming from the other inmates.

 _Jeez!_ _I’m a human being you animals! I can’t believe all you sick fucks get so much pleasure out of listening to us fuck at night._   “Derek, why’d you do that?”  Stiles whispered under his breath, so no one else would be able to hear him.

“I wanted one night of peace and quiet.” Derek whispered.  “It’s amazing these idiots haven’t caught on.  Do they really think two guys can fuck as much as you have been pretending we have these past few weeks?”  Derek said astounded.

Stiles put his hand over his mouth to cover his laugh.  “Maybe they think you’ve smuggled Viagra pills inside.”  Stiles was shocked by the sound of Derek quietly laughing.  That’s a sound he never thought he would hear.

“If I had been smuggling Viagra in here, I would have made a killing selling it to all these horny inmates.”

“Who says you can’t? All we would need is some blue dye and we can turn any regular aspirin pills in to the amazing little blue pill that will have these animals think they’re the Energizer bunny!”

Derek snorted. “I must be high or something because that plan actually sounds like a good idea kid.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. _Again with the “kid” name calling._ “Um Derek, you do my name isn’t ‘kid’ right?  I’m like at the most three—maybe five years younger than you.  I am most definitely not a kid, so how about we stop with the kid calling?”  Stiles covered his mouth when he realized he may have just offended Derek.  He lied perfectly still and prayed Derek didn’t take offense to his comment.  All he could hear in the dark cell is the sound of the springs in Derek’s cot creaking as he moved about on it.

“Yeah I know. It’s just that what the fuck kind of name is Stiles?  It sounds like some medical disease.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. “Well, sorry we can’t all have normal names like _Derek Hale_!”  Stiles said with a little bit of attitude.  He was stunned when Derek gave him a sarcastic reply.

“I know it’s a tragedy, but it’s my cross to bear in this unfair life. For the time being, I’ll stick with ‘kid’.  It would take you more than what you could afford to get me to call you by that stupid nickname.  Unless of course you would like me to call you my Prison Bitch instead.”  Derek rolled to his side and brought the meager excuse for a blanket the prisoners were given up to his chin.

“Hey! Words hurt you know.”

“And so would me suffocating you with my pillow if you don’t shut up and go to sleep!” Derek calmly said.

Stiles squeezed his blanket tight. “Kid is fine!  Um, I think I’ll just go to sleep now.”

“Good idea! I’ll think I’ll do the same.  Night kid.”

“Goodnight.” _You freaking psycho!_

────────────────────────

Stiles nervously tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for CO Parrish to call his name. Today was Visitors Day and Stiles was getting impatient.  He hadn’t seen his Dad or best friend in over a month, since his sentencing, and it felt like forever.  The short phone calls and letters weren’t enough anymore.  He missed his family and it was driving him insane that he couldn’t see them every day like he was used to doing.  He cursed the person that framed him again for the umpteenth time for getting him into this mess.  Stiles wasn’t supposed to be here, and every day he had to keep telling himself that one day the truth will come out.  Until then he had to stay positive or else this place would eat him alive.

Stiles looked up at the wall clock and continued to tap his foot. He was just about to get up and go ask someone what was taking so long, when CO Parrish finally called his name.

“Prisoner 7034382 you have visitors. Come with me Stilinski!”  CO Parrish signaled for the door to the cell block C and then he took Stiles arm and escorted him down the hallway and to the right until they came upon another locked door that needed to be unlocked.  They went down a couple more corridors until they stopped in front of the door that led to the Visitors Room.  Stiles could see some inmates were already in their talking with their families.  He was anxious to go inside, but he had to stand still as CO Parrish told him the rules for Visitors Day.  “You need to get patted down before you go in and you will be patted down once you come out to make sure no illegal contraband was exchanged.”  Parrish said as he turned Stiles around, so that he could search him.  “You are allowed to hug your visitors when you first walk in and then when your time is up.  Hands must remain on the table at all times and any touching that can be interpreted as a sexual nature is prohibited.  You have half an hour and then you will be escorted out.  Do you understand these rules Stilinski?”

Stiles nodded his head. CO Parrish, satisfied with that, opened the door and allowed Stiles to go inside the room.  Stiles looked around until his eyes landed on his dad and Scott sitting at a table waiting for him.  Stiles smiled and they smiled back at him.  Scott and his dad got up from the table and greeted Stiles as he walked up to the table.  Stiles hugged his dad first.  He wanted to cry because it had been so long since he was able to hold his dad in a tight hug.  As soon as he let go of his dad, he pulled his best friend into a hug for a minute and then they sat down to chat.

“Stiles,” his dad started, “it’s so good to see you son. How are they treating you in here?”

“Dude, you look like you got some muscle on you!” Scott said amazed.

Stiles grinned. “I’m doing good dad.  Like I told you in my letters and phone calls, I’ve made a couple friends in here.  I don’t have to worry about anybody bothering me because of my cellmate.  They’re all afraid of him and everyone stays out of his way.  He’s actually the one that has been helping me workout.”

“He’s not dangerous is he Stiles? Has he threatened you or tried to…you know?”  Stiles dad said wincing as he said the last part of his question.

 _To lie or not to lie that is the question?_   “No dad of course not!  He’s a pretty quiet guy that keeps to himself!” _Lie it is!_ “He’s…” Stiles looked around the room thinking that the right thing to say would jump out at him when his eyes landed on a familiar face sitting in a corner.  It was Derek and he was talking with some pretty woman.  Actually he’s right over there.”  Stiles pointed to the corner where Derek and the woman were sitting.  “He’s the guy with the black hair and scruffy beard.”  _Who’s that woman with Derek? He didn’t say anything to me about having visitors today.  You think he would have said something when I wouldn’t shut up about how excited I was to see my dad and Scott again.  He threw a book at me and told me to leave the cell!  He did not say one word about the fact that he also had a visitor coming._

Stiles’ dad and Scott turned to look at where Stiles was pointing. “He looks pretty tough to me Stiles.”  Scott said wearily.  “He looks like he could be in here for murder.”

 _No Derek wouldn’t be stupid like that and get caught. He said so himself that the cops were never able to pin any murder charges on him.  He makes sure those bodies disappear._   “No, he’s in here for burglary and grand theft auto.” _It’s better if they don’t know what he’s really done._ “So how are you guys doing?”  Stiles said trying to change the subject.  Scott and his dad went on to talk about recent events that had been happening on the outside.  Scott got a promotion at his job and his dad was thinking about retiring.  About fifteen minutes later, Stiles finally got around to asking them the question that he had been dying to ask since he first saw them.  “Do you have any news for me about an appeal?  The last time I talked to my lawyer he said that you all were still trying to new information that could question my conviction and give me cause for an appeal.  Have you all…found anything?”  Stiles asked hopefully.

The two men sitting across from Stiles looked apologetic as they glanced at each other before looking back at Stiles. Stiles’ dad spoke up to tell him their bad news.  “I’m sorry son, but we haven’t found anything yet.”

“Oh.” Stiles said sadly.  This was not what he was hoping to hear, but he couldn’t let them know that or it would make them even sadder.  “Well, I know you both are trying your best and I’m also doing some research while I’m in here.”

“We are Stiles. We really are,” Scott said, “but all we’re hitting are dead ends.”  Stiles smiled to try and reassure his dad and Scott that he understood, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  The three sat in silence for a moment, until CO Greenburg walked up to their table.

“This is your one minute warning Stilinski. Wrap it up.”

The three finished talking and got up to hug each other goodbye. Stiles didn’t want to say goodbye to them, but he knew they were doing everything they could to clear his name and Stiles needed to tell them that one last time to make sure they he appreciated everything they were doing for him.  “Dad.  Scott.  I don’t want you to worry about me while I’m in here.  I can take care of myself.  Thank you for everything you both are doing to clear my name.  I know you both will come through for me.”  With that being said, Stiles walked away with CO Finstock.  He didn’t look back or else he knew for sure that he would break down crying like his dad was doing as Scott had to drag him out of the room.  Stiles had to be strong while he was still in this hellhole.  It was the only way he could make it through every day that he had to spend here.

────────────────────────

“Come on you almost got it kid!” Derek cheered Stiles on as he fought to lift the bar up.  “Just three more and you can take a break for a minute.  There you go—three, two, and one!”  Derek helped to lift the bar back on the rest stand.  He dropped Stiles’ sweat towel on his face and stepped away from the bench rest.  “You actually might get a couple muscles after a couple more sets.”  Derek teased.  “I think in another week I can get you up to weighing almost 120 pounds.”

“Haha. You’re so funny Derek…not!”  Stiles panted as he lifted himself upright.  He wiped his face and eyes Derek out the corner of his eye. _It’s now or never_.  “So um Derek, I didn’t know you would be down in the Visitors Room today.”  Stiles had been waiting to ask that question for hours.

Derek picked up two twenty pound dumbbells and started doing curls. “You never asked.”

 _Does he have to be so…literal?_   “No, I guess I didn’t.  Did you have a good visit?”

Derek shrugged. “It was ok.”  Stiles was waiting to see if Derek would elaborate, but he didn’t.  This was like pulling teeth.

“That’s good. I had a good visit as well.”  Derek remained silent as he did a few more curls and then he put the dumbbells down.  “I was visiting with my dad and best friend Scott you know the guys in the pictures I’ve got on my wall.”  Derek grunted as he walked over to the weight lifting bench.  He put more weights on to it and forced Stiles to get up off the bench so that he could lie down.  Derek remained silent as he started his set.  Stiles wanted to pull Derek’s hair out just so he could get some sort of reaction out of him.  “Um that woman you were talking with was really pretty.”

“Yeah she is.” Derek continued to count out his set.

 _Do you always have to be such a dick? I’m this close to tickling you and making you drop that bar on your throat!_   “So um who is she.  A sister?  Cousin?”

“Nope. She’s my girlfriend.”

“What?” Stiles was not expecting that nor was he expecting the anger that washed over his body just then.  “You never told me you had a girlfriend!”

Derek did his last bench press for his set and then he put it back on the resting bar. He didn’t even look like he had broken a sweat yet.  “Again I repeat you didn’t ask.  Also, just because you like to share information about yourself, doesn’t mean I have to.  Now, come sit down and do one more set and then we’ll do squats.”  Derek wiped off the bench and patted it.  Stiles sighed and went to lie down.  Stiles concentrated on counting out his set.  He was halfway through it when he suddenly got a VERY up close and personal look at Derek’s crotch.  It was pushed against his face as Derek moved up closer to him basically resting his crotch on Stiles’ face.  Stiles was just about to say something when he heard people coming in.

“Come on bitch! Do ten more and you’ll get your treat!”  Derek growled in a voice Stiles had never heard before.  “I promise it will be big and tasty!”  He teased.

 _What the fuck is he talking about? Oh!  It must be Peter that walked in._   Stiles remained quiet and concentrated on finishing up doing his final set.  Although his field of vision was severally skewered.

“Sorry Derek. I didn’t mean to interrupt your foreplay between you and Beautiful.”  Peter said, but he didn’t sound too apologetic.  Stiles cringed every time Peter called him beautiful.  It just didn’t sound right at all coming out of his mouth.

“You’re fine. I’m just trying to put some muscle on my bitch because I don’t like those skinny bitches.”  Derek said as he patted Stiles head.

“I understand that,” Peter laughed, “but please don’t do anything to his ass. That thing is a work of art.”

“Oh trust me I know. So is this a social call or do you have some business for me?”

“A little of both, but mainly business. I got a couple more jobs for you to do and if those go well…I might have a different type of job for you to do.”

“Oh really?” Derek raised one eyebrow.

“Yeah. I was thinking about what you said and I think it’s about time I try you out as a seller.  I got to tell you Derek, your bitch has been great for changing your reputation.”

“That’s good to hear.” Peter and Derek talked for about five more minutes and then Peter left.  The whole time they were talking Derek kept his crotch constantly in the vicinity of Stiles’ face.  Stiles finished his set, and Derek let him sit up slightly.  He kept his hands on Stiles’ shoulders keeping him from getting off of the bench.  As soon as Peter walked out, Stiles jumped up off the bench.

“ _What the fuck was that Derek_?”  Stiles said angrily.  “Can you please tell me why I had to have your balls all up in my face?”

Derek shrugged and remained stoic. “I had to make it look real.  Remember you’re pretending to be my bitch?”  Derek started taking the weights off the bar.  Stiles shook his head in disbelief and then moved over to help Derek, but stopped when Derek said something else.  “Besides,” Derek said in an innocent voice, “my girlfriend never complains when I have my balls in her face.  A good bitch should know how to handle her man’s balls.”  Derek started laughing, but it was cut off by the sound of Stiles’ throwing his sweaty towel and hitting Derek right in the face.  Stiles didn’t say anything as he walked out of the weight room.  “What?  Was it something I said?”  Derek asked to his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already started writing the next chapter and will have it up SOON! (Translation: Less than a week or you have my permission to yell at me!) The next chapter will be a little dark, meaning someone will get hurt, but it will end on a happy note. Thank you again for the kudos and comments. I appreciate them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! For those that don't celebrate it, Happy Friday!

The next day, Derek and Stiles were sitting in their cell resting after lunch. Stiles was reading and Derek was doing some pushups on the floor when Peter came by.  “Hey Beautiful!”  Stiles chose to remain quiet, but it didn’t bother Peter.  “Derek, you got a minute?”

“Sure.” Derek got up off the floor and wiped his hands on his pants.  “What’s up?”

“I got some good news for you Derek.” Peter smiled.  “If you’re still interested, I want to start using you as one of my dealers.”

“Oh I’m interested. What do you want to sell?  Crack, heroine, oxycodone?”

“No, none of those. This is a new drug that is going to be circulating the streets soon.”

“New drug?” Stiles continued to read his book, but he listened to every word of their conversation.  He really didn’t like what he was hearing and thought Derek would be making a huge mistake if he got even more involved with Peter.  Even though everyone in the prison was basically terrified of Derek, now that Stiles had gotten to know him these past few weeks, and Stiles has come to the conclusion that Derek isn’t _so bad_.  Sure Derek threatens him bodily harm almost every day, but only half of the time Stiles actually thought he’s serious.

“Yeah I’ll tell you more about it later, but for now, all you need to know is that this drug is going to be the next big hit. I hear it’s supposed to give the user a high like you wouldn’t believe when enough is congested and it’s highly addictive.  The manufacturer wants to see how it does in the prisons to make sure it will be right for the streets.”

“Oh ok. Well, just let me know when you want me to start.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Just remember the number one rule: don’t sell to anyone in this cellblock for a few days.  I like to make sure this can’t be traced back to us.”

“Got it.”

“Good Derek. I’m really excited to see you moving up the ranks.”  Peter squeezed Derek’s shoulder.  “Who knows?  In a couple of years, you might even be taking over for me.”

“Um, yeah who knows?” Derek rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry. I’m not planning on retiring anytime soon.”  Peter clenched his hands together.  “Well, I’m going to get going.  Check in with me tomorrow after breakfast and we’ll get you set up, so you can get started.”  Peter said as he walked out of the cell entrance.  Derek nodded and Peter walked away.  Derek was going to finish his pushups, but the sound of Stiles’ voice stopped him.

“You’re not really going to work for Peter are you?”

Derek frowned. “I already work for Peter.”

Stiles closed his book and moved on his cot, so his feet hanged over the side of it. “I mean as one of his drug dealers.”

“I’m his enforcer now, so what’s the difference if I’m selling the drugs instead of collecting the cash? I had to do a little bit everything when I was working the streets.”

“Derek, the difference is you’ll be more involved with Peter than you already are. Do you really want to be associated with him that badly?”  Stiles jumped down so he could stand toe to toe with Derek while they talked.

“Kid, it’s really none of your business what I do or don’t do with Peter.”

“I’m just trying to figure out why you want to be in his crew so badly that you keep doing all of these little jobs for him whenever he asks.”

“Leave it alone kid before I end up hurting you. You need to remember we’re not in a real relationship, so stop acting like we are.”

Stiles put his hands on his hips. “You know I’ve gotten to know you these past few weeks Derek and I know you’re not going to hurt me no matter how much you keep threatening to do all of the time.  You’re not a bad guy Derek I can see that.”

“I’m not a bad guy.” Derek let out a fake laugh.  “Are you serious _Stiles_?”  Derek said in a haughty tone.  The first time Derek said his name and Stiles wanted to punch him for it.  “In the short time I’ve been here, I’ve put over ten guys in the hospital and I’ve slightly injured at least three.  Let’s not forget about what I did to get in here.  How in the hell does that translate into me not a bad guy to you?”

“You may have done all of those horrible things, but despite the fact that you keep saying you will hurt me, you never have. Also, what about the fact that you let the guys and I sit with you during meals.  You have had tons of opportunities to kick our asses and you haven’t done so not even once.  Why haven’t you?”  Stiles started to raise his voice a little bit.

“We’re supposed to be pretending that you’re my bitch remember? The only reason I’ve kept you around is due to the fact that Peter believes he gifted you to me.  I can’t go around punching you and your friends all of the time.  It wouldn’t look right.”  Stiles could see that Derek had started to tense up with every word he said, but Stiles didn’t care how mad Derek got, he wanted answers!

“Can you please just tell me why Derek?” Stiles took a step towards Derek, but Derek held up his hand to tell him to keep his distance.  “You don’t need the protection because everyone is afraid to even be in the same room with you unless they’re forced to.  Is it the money?  Do you really need it that badly that you’re willing to be at someone’s, like Peter, beck and call 24/7?”

Derek’s nostrils flared for a full minute as he urged himself to be calm and not kick the shit up out of Stiles. “Kid,” Derek stated in a rough voice, “I’m in invoking the ‘no talking rule’ right now.  Leave my sight before you become the next person I put in the hospital.”  Stiles let out an indignant huff as he gathered up his things and left their cell.  If Derek wanted to push him away, he wasn’t going to try and stop him from doing so.

────────────────────────

Dinner was awkward as the guys sat in silence and stared at Stiles attacking his food like it had insulted him or something. They kept looking back and forth between Stiles and Derek, who was situated two tables down from them sitting at Peter’s table.  The guys wanted to ask Stiles why Derek wasn’t sitting with them, but the look on Stiles’ face kept them silent.  They didn’t want to end up like the poor dried piece of chicken parmesan on Stiles’ plate.  Stiles had stabbed the piece of chicken so many times, if it were alive, it would have bled out by now.  They were all worried because Stiles had not said one word to them since they sat down with him at the table.

They looked over again at Derek and saw that Derek looked perfectly fine. He had his left arm up on the table and was listening very intently to whatever Peter was telling him.  He never looked over at their table once, which let the guys know something was wrong with the two men.  All of three of them had caught Derek checking on Stiles every now and then over the past few weeks and now he wouldn’t even spare their table a glance. _Definitely some type of lovers’ spat._ All three men thought as they chewed their dinner in silence for a few more minutes.  Liam the braver of the three men, at least that’s how he saw it, instead of what it was—plain old being nosey—spoke up and asked what the other two were thinking.

“Hey Stiles.” Stiles’ nostrils flared as he stopped cutting up his chicken and looked up at Liam.  “Um, is everything ok between you and Derek?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles growled.

“He’s not sitting with us and you haven’t said anything since we sat down to dinner.”

“So? It’s not like he has to sit with us for every meal.  What makes you think something’s wrong?  We’re not attached at the hip or anything.”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure for the past twenty minutes you’ve been mumbling ‘die Derek’ under your breath. That makes me think something is wrong between you two.”

“We’re just fine. If Derek could stop being a complete dick for five minutes, we would be great!”  Liam looked down and saw that Stiles’ fist was clenched around the small plastic knife in his hand.  He knew it was better not to say anything more before he got to experience what it felt like to be shanked with a plastic knife.

“Oooookkkk.” Liam said slowly.  “Forget I asked.”

────────────────────────

Later that night it was Derek who came in right before lights out. He didn’t even look at Stiles as he moved over to the small toilet in the cell to take a piss before the lights went out.  Derek quickly washed his hands and then got into his bunk.  A second later everything went dark and a few minutes later the nightly sounds that usually flowed through the cellblock started up.  The sounds of snoring and the muffled sounds of inmates fucking could be heard traveling from cell to cell.  Stiles turned to face the wall and let out an angry huff as he pulled his blanket up over his body.

Derek put his hands behind his head and looked up at the bottom of Stiles’ bunk. He tapped his foot on the metal bar at the end of his bunk for a little while.  He berated himself for what he was about to do, but he knew it needed to be said.

“Hey kid.” Derek got no answer, but he knew Stiles was awake.  “I know you can hear, so just listen up ok.  I’m not a nice guy or else I wouldn’t be in this hellhole, so don’t make me out to be something I’m not.  I’ve killed people.  I’ve fucked people up real bad and I’ve done a lot of illegal shit in my lifetime to ever be seen as anything other than a criminal.  You were right.  I’m trying to get in with Peter’s group for the money, so that when my sentence is finally up, I’ll have something to live off of.”  Derek stopped for a moment to see if Stiles would say anything, but there was still no response.  “Just don’t make me out to be some hero, that made a few wrong turns in life.”

Derek closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. The loud noises were still audible, but the COs making their nightly rounds through the cellblocks did their best to snuff out the noises, but they started up again as soon as the COs walked away.  Derek was used to blocking the noises out, but he couldn’t help but the hear the quiet voice coming from above him.  “Message received.  You’re no hero.”

────────────────────────

_“There was a rumor going around about some people getting fired,” Eric Wheaton, an employee at Argent Technologies in the Web Design Department said, “he probably thought he was going to get fired and was tried to beg Mr. Argent for his job. Mr. Argent probably told him there was nothing he could do and Stiles got angry and killed him.  I didn’t work closely with Stiles, but I heard he was a slacker.  It was only a matter of time before they fired him.”_

_Was it the possibility of being fired that drove Stiles Stilinski to kill Chris Argent in such a gruesome way? Apparently Stiles was on the verge of getting a pink slip and so it was only a matter of time before he lost his job.  It seems until Stiles Stilinski confesses, we will never know._

“That is complete bullshit!” Stiles yelled at the monitor screen he was sitting at.  A few other inmates looked at him funny, but Stiles didn’t care.  He was reading over the news articles written up on his trial and each one was angering him more and more as he read about how some of his coworkers lied about his work integrity.  “How could I be a slacker when I was voted Employee of the Month three times in a row?”  Stiles said incredulous.  “Eric’s just mad I turned him down when he asked me out!”  Stiles continued scrolling through more articles trying to gather as much information as he could.

He spent another hour on the computer before he got fed up and walked away. Stiles was walking down the hall that was oddly deserted for this time of day, but Stiles didn’t think too much about it until he was almost at the end of the hallway and someone came around the corner and stepped right into his walkway.  Stiles tried to move around the guy, but two other guys moved to stand on either side of the guy.  All three men were huge and they looked like they could belong to some biker gang based off the tattoos, long beards, and bandanas they were wearing.  They all were smiling at Stiles and not in a friendly way.  Stiles gulped and took a few steps back away from the guys.  He quickly realized that these were three of the guys that had groped at their crotches when they saw Stiles walk in on his first day.  They blew kisses at Stiles and told him that they would gladly help make Stiles into the cocksucker he was born to be.  Stiles had been able to avoid them until Peter took a liking to him.  Luckily, once the whole prison knew that he was Derek’s bitch, all of his “admirers” backed off not wanting to deal with the wrath of Derek.

“Well, lookey what we have here fellas! A pretty bitch walking all by herself.”  The guy standing in the middle said.  He rubbed his chin as he eye fucked Stiles while his two friends eyed Stiles up and down.

_Oh shit!_ Stiles cleared his throat so it wouldn’t sound shaky as he spoke.  “You guys do know who I belong to right?”  Stiles puffed out his chest and tried to seem like he wasn’t scared of what these guys might have planned for him.

“Oh we know whose bitch you are pretty girl,” Stiles let out the breath he was holding, thinking they were just trying to mess with him, “but Hale isn’t here right now.” Stiles tried not to panic, but inside he was freaking the fuck out.  “It’s not fair that Hale claimed you before the rest of us got to sample that tight little ass you’re always swishing around.”  The guy tried to bring his hand up to rub Stiles’ cheek, but Stiles slapped his hand away and tried to back up so he could turn and run, but the guy anticipated that and his hand quickly shot out and grabbed the back of Stiles’ head.  “Now don’t be shy little girl.  How about you and the three of us have a little fun?”

Stiles wildly shook his head back and forth. “No!  Leave me alone or Derek will kill you!”  Stiles cried.

The three huge inmates all laughed. “What Hale doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?”  Stiles tried to pull away, but the guy’s grip was strong and he started pulling Stiles down the hall and into an empty room that was used for group therapy sessions.  “Now be a good little bitch and let us try out this tight little ass that Hale taps every night.”

“NO!” Stiles yelled and tried to fight the guy that was obviously the leader of the group off, but he was punched in the side by one of the other guys and he fell to the floor gasping for breath.  The two henchmen squatted down and started groping at Stiles’ jumpsuit trying to pull it down off of him.  Stiles fought with everything he had and pleaded with the men not to do this.  “Please stop!  If you leave now, I…I promise I won’t tell Derek you tried to rape me!”  Stiles wailed as he fought to keep his clothes on.

The leader bent down and patted Stiles’ cheek before he brought his hand up and bitch slapped Stiles’ so hard he saw stars. “You’re not going to tell Hale a damn thing anyway.”  He snarled.  “If you just stay still and let us get our rocks off, we won’t have to kill you to keep you quiet.”

“NOOOO! LET ME GO!  SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!”  Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Shut him up before the COs come.” One of the henchmen let go of Stiles clothes and punched him right in the gut a few times knocking the breath right out of Stiles.  The guy laid a few punches on Stiles’ face and then reached in his pocket and brought out something that looked like a type of plastic comb that was melted down into a shank.  Whatever it was it was sharp and it was pointed right at Stiles’ throat.  The guy moved the shank close enough that it pierced the side of Stiles’ neck and drew blood.

“Be quiet cocksucker and I’ll stick you with something nicer than this!” The guy holding the shank growled and spit on Stiles’ face.  Stiles’ eyes went wide and fear was written all over his face of what these men planned to do to him.  The two henchmen went back to pulling down Stiles’ jumpsuit, underwear and all.

“Flip him over!” The leader ordered.  Stiles was flipped to his stomach and his bare ass was on display for these three violent men to see.  Stiles wanted to yell and fight them off, but out of the corner of his eye, he could still see that pointy shank.  Stiles cringed when he felt a hand rubbing over his ass and down between his ass cheeks.

“Please.” Stiles tried one more time to reach them.  He turned his head slightly and begged the men not to hurt him.  “You don’t want to do this.  I won’t tell anybody I swear.”  Stiles moaned when he felt a sudden pain on the back of his head where the leader had punched him.

“You’re not going be able to say anything when we get done with you pretty.” The leader started to pull down his jumpsuit.  “Hold him still.  I don’t want any restrictions when I’m fucking his tight little ass.

Stiles still couldn’t see straight because his head was throbbing, but he kept sobbing and saying “no!” Stiles could feel the thug’s hot breath on the back of his neck, as the guy leaned down over Stiles’ back and spread Stiles’ cheek, so he could ram into Stiles without any lube or spit to slicken his way.  Stiles’ head still hurt, but he laid still and waited for the inevitable pain to wash over him.

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll make it good for you after I get—.”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?” A deep voice growled behind the men.  Stiles was hurt so badly he couldn’t even move to see who was shouting, but he sure heard the scuffle that had started.  He suddenly felt the man lying over him viciously yanked away from his body and the series of cries that rang out behind him.  Stiles could clearly hear begging and pleading and the distinct sound of someone’s fists beating against someone else’s face.  Then things got silent, and Stiles thought he was alone.  He was breathing shallowly and rasping.

Stiles jumped when he felt someone gently touch his arm. “Kid, it’s me.  Can you hear me?”  Derek said softly as he slowly turned Stiles over at the same time he was pulling Stiles’ jumpsuit back up his body.

“Derek?” Stiles had to be dreaming.  That last hit to the head really did a number on him.

“The one and only.” Derek laughed.  “Hang in there Stiles, the COs are on their way.”

“Ok.” Stiles concentrated on breathing in and out.  His whole body hurt, but he didn’t care because he knew everything was going to be alright now that Derek was there.  Stiles eyes’ were drooping, but something kept nagging at him and then he realized what it was.  “Derek,” Derek looked down at him, “that’s the first time you called me Stiles and it wasn’t an insult.”  Derek laughed and that was the last thing Stiles heard before everything went black.

────────────────────────

“He caught you guys?” Peter asked angrily.  “How the fuck did that happen?”

“I don’t know Peter. Someone must have seen us drag the bitch off and went and told him.”  The leader of the three guys that attacked Stiles said softly.  Peter groaned and ran his hand down his face.

“I’m surrounded by fucking idiots!”

“It’s n-not our fault.” The men were getting scared.  Peter’s temper was legendary and nobody wanted to be on his bad side.  That way a surefire way to wind up being carried out of here in a body bag.  “We did what you said and made sure nobody walked down the hallway while we were waiting for him to come out of the computer room.”

“Obviously not if Derek found you all and saw what you were doing to his bitch!” Peter started pacing inside the small room they were all meeting in to make sure no one saw them together.

“What are y-you going t-to do Peter? Hale saw us and is probably looking for us right now so he can kill us?”

That got Peter’s attention. He stopped pacing and snarled at the three men.  “What am I go to do?  Absolutley nothing.”

“ _What? If you don’t go talk to him, he’s going to beat us until we stop breathing._ ”

“That’s not my problem.”

“But you’re the one that told us to rough his bitch up! You seriously aren’t going to sit there and tell us you’re not going to help us.”

“I told you all not to get caught. There’s nothing I can do.”

“WHAT?!!!!!!!” The leader launched forward and tried to get at Peter, but one of Peter’s guards moved in front of Peter and quickly grabbed the guy’s arm.  He looked at Peter and Peter nodded his head.  The guard nodded back and turned back to the guy.  He looked him in the eye and twisted his arm until it broke.  The guy cried out in pain.  His two henchmen didn’t move at all to try and come to his aide.

“You screwed this up and as far as I’m concerned, this deal is off. You three are on your own.  I shouldn’t have to tell you to not mention me at all.  If you’re afraid of what Derek will do to you, it’s nothing compared to what I will do if he finds out it was me that told you to mess with Beautiful.”  Peter and his guards moved pass the crying man on the floor and walked out of the room.

────────────────────────

“Stiles wake up! Stiles can you hear me?”  Stiles groaned as someone kept shaking him waking him up from the nice dream he was having about being on a beach.  He popped his eyes open to yell at the person that woke him up, but then he froze and his eyes went wide in shock.

“Derek?” Stiles tried to sit up in the small sickbed he was sleeping on, but he was having trouble.  Derek rushed forward and helped Stiles to sit up.  Stiles groaned and grabbed his sides.  It was nighttime outside, but there was no moon out tonight, which made it real dark inside the infirmary due to the all the windows situated around the big room.  If it wasn’t for the various night lights placed around the room, it would be pitch black in here.

Derek smiled and brushed the hair off of Stiles’ face. “Hey kid!  How are you doing?”

“Where am I?” Stiles asked confused about where he was.

“You’re recovering in the infirmary.”

“H-how did you get in here?” Derek narrowed his eyes and he had a look on his face that said that was the one of the stupidest questions he had ever heard.

“Um, I’m Derek Hale remember!” Derek rolled his eyes.  “Do you really think the COs were going to stop me from coming in and checking on you?”  Stiles blinked his eyes in disbelief.

“Really? You just walked in here?”

“Kid, I think the morphine is messing with the few brain cells you have left. You know I do what I want when I want.”

“I guess so.” Stiles smirked.  Derek smiled back at him and winked.

“I did have to wait a few days though to come because the Doc said you were pretty out of it for a while.”

“How many days was that exactly?”

“It’s been three days since you’re attack.”

“Three days? You can’t be serious!  I’ve been asleep for three days!”

“You must be getting the best drugs in here for you not to have noticed.” Stiles just nodded.  “So, answer my question.  How are you doing?”

Stiles tried to shrug his shoulders, but his body still hurt. “I think I’m ok.  I feel well rested, but since you said I’ve been out for three days I can understand why now.  My body still hurts, but I’m healing.”

“Don’t rush it. You suffered a pretty bad concussion and two of your ribs are broken.  You’ll be out of here in a couple days anyway.  Just give it time.”  Derek ordered.

“I know. I just can’t believe I spend most of my time sleeping because they have me so drugged up on painkillers that all I can do is stay awake for a couple hours before I’m out like a light again.”

“Stiles, after what those fucking assholes did to you, you need all the rest you can get!” Derek growled.  Mentioning what happened to Stiles made him tense up.

“Um, Derek…what happened to those guys that…that did this to me? Y-you didn’t k-kill them did you?”  Stiles voice got quieter and softer as he spoke and Stiles ended up looking at his lap by the time he was done asking his question for fear of the answer he would get.

Derek put his hand underneath Stiles’ chin to make Stiles look back up at him before he spoke. “I didn’t kill them Stiles,” Stiles let out a sigh of relief at hearing that, “but not for lack of trying.  Those bastards turned themselves before I could get to them and are currently in solitary confinement right now for the next two months and they’ve gotten five more years added on to their sentence. “

“What?” Stiles couldn’t have heard what he thought he did.  “They confessed?  Why would they do that?”

“They were probably so afraid of what I was going to do to them, they knew solitary confinement was the better option. If I wasn’t so worried about getting you help when I found you like that, I would have…I would have killed all three of them right then and there for hurting you.”  Derek sat down at the end of Stiles’ bed and he clenched his hands into two tight fists.  Stiles reached one of his hands out and put it on top of Derek’s fists.

“I’m glad you didn’t Derek. It would have been wrong to kill them.”

“Are you serious?” Derek frowned.  “After everything they did to you!!!  They were going to rape you Stiles, possible even kill you.  How can you sit there and tell me it would have been wrong to kill them?”  Derek’s voice started getting louder and some of the others inmates in the infirmary started to stir.

“Derek, lower your voice or you’ll wake everybody up.” Stiles warned.  “Yes, they may have hurt me, but that doesn’t mean they should be killed.  If they weren’t already in prison, I would say they should be arrested and tried for their crimes in a courtroom, but this is all that can be done to them to make sure they get punished.”

Derek stared real hard at Stiles and for a long time he didn’t say anything. When he did finally talk, Stiles was not expecting what came out of his mouth.  “You really didn’t kill that guy did you?”

“No, no I did not, but that’s what I’ve been telling everybody, including you, since I got here that I was innocent.”

“Stiles,” Derek snorted, “everybody that comes in here says that, but that doesn’t make them all innocent.”

“Yeah, I know, but I really am! You actually believe me now?”

“After what you just said, it would be hard not to believe you. What kind of man would brutally kill someone else and then not want his would-be rapists to be killed for what they did to him?”

“A very crazy one that’s who.”

Derek laughed. “Yeah, you’re a little strange, but definitely not crazy.”

Stiles groaned. “I see the old Derek is back.”

“Kid,” Derek said in between laughs, “I gotta be honest with you. Right now you look like shit and I’m the only one that can get into visit you right now, so don’t start acting all tough now.”

────────────────────────

Stiles slowly walked forward as he was accompanied by CO Greenburg and Parrish back to cellblock C. He was nervous about what awaited him on the other side of the door.

“Stilinski move forward. We haven’t got all day.”  CO Greenburg said.

“S-sorry.” Stiles said quietly as he moved forward when the door slid open.  All eyes were on him as he walked in and everything had stopped, making it eerily quiet inside the usually loud cellblock.  Stiles took a deep breath and walked further into the cell.  He heard the door behind him close and lock.  Stiles was going to walk to his cell to look for Derek, when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Well look whose back from the infirmary?” Isaac cheered as he, Boyd, and Liam ran up to greet Stiles.  They all each gave Stiles a quick side hug making sure not to squeeze him to hard.

“I can’t believe you’ve been gone a week Stiles. It’s been so quiet without you hear.”  Boyd stated.

“I can believe it. It’s not like you three can have intelligent conversations without me.”  Stiles teased.

“I’m glad you still have that stupid sense of humor.” Liam said to Stiles as he crossed his arms.  “You look like shit.  I just thought you should know.”

“Thanks for that Liam. I can always count on you to be honest with me.”

Isaac, Boyd, and Liam led Stiles over to a table they were sitting at playing cards. They sat down and talked for a while about what had happened while Stiles was recovering in the infirmary until someone interrupted them.

“I see they let you out finally.” A voice said behind them.  They all turned and Stiles smiled when he saw it was Derek.

“Yeah. They said it was time I made my way back into society.”

“I hope you enjoyed your spa time because now you’re back in the real world princess.” Derek crossed his arms and smirked.

“Oh I did! I didn’t have to see your ugly face every day.”  Just then the buzzer went off indicating dinner was getting ready to start.  Inmates started getting up and making their way to the cafeteria.  Isaac, Boyd, and Liam got up and told Stiles they would go get their usual table.

“Come on kid. I’ll get your dinner for you.”  Derek clapped Stiles on the back gently and started walking towards the cafeteria.

Stiles groaned as he got up from the table and not because his ribs were hurting him. “Again with the kid?”  Derek laughed and kept on walking.  Even though he couldn’t see it, Stiles still felt good to flick him off as he started walking. _Same old asshole Derek Hale_.

────────────────────────

“You can sleep in my bunk until your ribs heal.” Derek told Stiles as moved to try and pull himself up to the top bunk.

“Are you sure? I can sleep in my own bunk.”

Derek chuckled as he looked at the sad attempt Stiles made to get up on the top bunk. “I’m sure.  Come on let me help you lie down before they turn the lights out kid.”  Derek put his arm behind Stiles’ back and helped him bend down so he could sit on the bottom bunk.  Stiles’ knee gave out and he fell forward.  If it wasn’t for Derek holding him, he would have fallen to the ground.  Instead, Derek was able to hold him up, but his legs got tangled with Stiles’ and they fell onto the bunk.  Derek landed right on top of Stiles, but he tried to keep his weight off of him as they fell, so he didn’t hurt Stiles more.

Stiles grabbed his side because it stung a little bit, but he dropped his hand when he looked up at Derek and saw something strange in Derek’s eyes that he had never seen before. Usually Derek looked at him with disgust or annoyance written all over his face, but this look was something different.  The look Derek was giving him made Stiles freeze instantly.  He and Derek just laid there for a moment staring into each other’s eyes.  The look, whatever it was, Derek was giving Stiles was making Stiles’ stomach twist and turn.  Stiles was going to open his mouth to say something when Derek did something Stiles never thought he would do.

Derek brought his head down and moved his lips over Stiles’ to kiss him. It was a slow kiss and soft kiss, but it was all lips.  Stiles didn’t move, he didn’t’ even breathe as he kept his eyes open and stared up at Derek’s face.  Stiles didn’t know what to do, but he let his natural instincts take over and he started to return the kiss.  Before Stiles could really get into it, the kiss was over before it even really began as Derek pulled away quickly when the buzzer for lights out went off and the cell went into darkness.

“Did…did we do that?” Stiles asked bewildered.

Derek couldn’t help it and let out a little chuckle before he could stop himself. The room became silent as they awkwardly stared at each other.  He didn’t say anything and neither did Stiles for few minutes.  “I…I should move now!”  Derek moved over Stiles’ body making sure he didn’t touch him as he got out of the bottom bunk.

“Will you lie down with me?” Stiles whispered so softly he thought Derek couldn’t hear him, but Derek had heard him.  Derek sighed.

“I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Please.” Stiles looked up at Derek with wounded puppy dog eyes and they looked so sad not even big and tough Derek Hale could resist them.

Derek softly groaned. “Fine, but we’re not cuddling.”  Derek lied back down on the bottom bunk on the side closest to the wall.  The bunk was far too small for two grown men to sleep on side by side, but somehow they made it work.  Derek pulled the blanket up, so it covered their stomachs and he tried to get comfortable so he could go to sleep.  He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything besides the fact that he was lying right next to Stiles.

“Night Derek.” Stiles said softly.

Derek sighed. “Night kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I told you it would start off bad, but end on a good note. Thank you for the comments and kudos and like always: the next chapter will be up soon! I'm getting ready to write a new story for another genre, but I'm going to try to make sure I update my stories on a regular (possibly weekly) basis. I have so many ideas and so little time. :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I want to apologize for the hiatus I've been on for so long. Things came up in my personal life that just made it hard for me to write at all. I want to say sorry toall of my dedicated readers and that I PROMISE nothing like this will ever happen again. I cannot promise that I will update regularly, but no more than TWO WEEKS will pass before I update another chapter again. Once again I offer my sincerest apologies, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Stiles stretched his body and gave a little happy yawn.  Although it was really cramped sleeping side by side on Derek’s small cot, Stiles got some of the best sleep he had in years.  Normally the guards on night patrol would never let cellmates sleep together, but almost everyone being afraid of Derek had its advantages at time.  The guards knew it would be a death wish to tell Derek Hale what he could and could not do despite the fact he was the prisoner and they were the prison guards.

Speaking of Derek, Stiles popped his eyes open to see why he wasn’t cuddling beside him to keep him warm.  Stiles smiled as he slowly sat up and turned to see Derek doing his daily pushups.  “Good morning.”  Stiles said cheerily.  Derek gave a grunt as an answer and kept doing pushups.  “Did you sleep well?”  Still no answer.  Stiles frowned and moved slowly to get out of bed.  “Is something wrong?”  Stiles raised one eyebrow as he waited for Derek to answer.

Derek finished his pushups and sat back on his knees to wipe his hands on his pants.  The alarm sounded and all of the cells were automatically opened.  Derek got up off the ground and went to grab his towel and shampoo.  Stiles was about to yell at his back when Derek paused on his way out the cell.  “Nothing’s wrong.  Just don’t forget our arrangement.  We’re pretend lovers, nothing more.  I’m straight and that’s the only way I’m going to go.”

Stiles snorted.  “After that kiss last night, you might want to rethink how ‘straight’ you really are.”

Derek growled.  “I just felt sorry for you and that was a pity kiss, so let’s not ever discuss again if you know what’s good for you.”

Stiles cringed internally at Derek’s words.  “Why are you acting like this Derek?”

“Like what?  Just because I haven’t threatened to kill you in a while, doesn’t mean I suddenly like you or something.  All you need to do is keep pretending to be my bitch and we’ll get along fine.”

“Derek, you don’t—.”

“I’m invoking the no talking rule for today.  You better hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is in twenty.”  Derek walked out of the cell and didn’t look back at Stiles because if looks could kill, Derek would have been dead where he stood.  Although Stiles hated to admit it, but Derek looked really hot when he was acting all hard and mean.

────────────────────────

“Stiles are you ok?  You seem a little agitated about something?”  John Stilinski asked his son.

Stiles grinded his teeth and clenched his fists underneath the table to keep from snapping at his dad.  Scott looked like he also wanted to make a comment, but luckily his best friend kept his mouth shut.  “I’m fine.  I just woke up with a bad headache today.”

“Would this headache have anything to do with those bruises on your face and why you came in here limping?”  Stiles brought his hand up touch his face.  He cursed under his breath because he thought the bruises were mostly gone and that he did a pretty good job of walking without his limp.  It had been two days since he was released from the infirmary and he had been in complete and utter hell.  Derek hardly even spoke to him after he walked out of their cell to go take a shower and told Stiles he had given him a “pity kiss”.  Any time they spent together was usually spent in silence with heated glares on Stiles part being directed at Derek while Derek basically ignored him.  Stiles was so close to starting a fight with Derek just to get some kind of reaction out of him.

Now it was Visitors’ Day, and Stiles would have been happy to see his dad and best friend, if not for being able to glance out of the corner of his eye and seeing Derek all hugged up on his girlfriend.  Prisoners and visitors were supposed to have only minimal contact with each other, but those rules didn’t apply to Derek as he sat next to his girlfriend a the small table with his hand running up and down her inner thighs.  His girlfriend had on a really tight top that even a blind man could see the cleavage being displayed in it as well as the short skirt that barely covered her thighs.  Derek usually wasn’t so touchy feeling, but Stiles thought he must be putting on this little show to prove to Stiles how “straight” he really was even though he hadn’t looked at Stiles once.

“Stiles are you going to answer your dad’s question?”  Scott chimed in.

Stiles looked back over at his visitors with a start.  “What—oh this happened on the basketball court.  Prison games have no referees, so there’s no one to enforce calling fouls against using excessive force to get the ball.”

“The basketball court?”  John asked skeptically.

“Yes.”  Stiles nodded.  There was no way in hell Stiles was going to tell his dad and Scott that he got beat up and almost raped.  There were just some things Stiles knew he had to keep to himself.  “I try to get daily exercise every day.  Don’t you think I’m looking pretty toned?”  Stiles rolled up his sleeves, so the two men could see his biceps.

“You have gained a little muscle man!”  Scott said with a weak smile.  The look Scott was giving him showed he didn’t believe the bullshit that Stiles was trying to spit.

John nodded.  “Scott’s right, but Stiles don’t change the subject.  Since when do you play basketball?”

“Since being stuck in here for the next fifteen years or so.  I need to find ways to keep myself entertained and basketball is kind of fun.”  Stiles gave his dad and Scott a look that said he wasn’t going to discuss what happened to him anymore.  John Stilinski let out a sad sigh and tried to shake off the bad feeling that someone attacked his son and that’s how he got all those bruises.

“I thought your cellmate was going to keep you from getting hurt.”

“He wasn’t on the court when it happened.”

“Where was he then?”

“Somewhere else.  Look dad, he can’t watch me 24/7.  That’s why he’s helping me to bulk up, so things like getting _fouled on the basketball court_ doesn’t happen again.”  Stiles narrowed his eyes and stared his dad down to try and keep him from saying another word on the subject.  His dad didn’t back down, and stared him down as well.

“Well, it’s paying off.”  Scott chimed in to try and diffuse the silent battle happening between father and son.  “Um, Stiles your dad and I have good news for you.”  Scott said trying to change the subject.

“Obviously you two haven’t come to tell me I’m getting out of here, so what is it?”

“It’s been discovered that the security tapes that were looked over on the night of Chris Argent’s death were tampered with and put on some kind of loop of the same scene for over an hour!”  Scott said with excitement in his voice.

“What?”  Stiles asked in disbelief.  “How come this wasn’t discovered when the tapes were first looked at?  Anybody with a basic knowledge of computers could have figured that out.”  Stiles said furiously.

“Apparently there was some kind of computer glitch with the police’s computers that was just discovered.”  John stated.  “When they looked at the tapes, some type of advanced virus was downloaded on to their computer system that prevented them from catching the loop.”

“That’s fantastic news!  That has to be enough evidence to grant me an appeal.”

“Um, not quite.”  Scott said.  “Since you’re an IT guy, the police figured you could have messed with the tapes and had the capabilities to create the virus.”

“That’s crazy I would never do something like that!”  Stiles slammed his hands down on the table hard causing everybody in the room to turn and look at him.  Even Derek looked over at him with a questioning look on his face.

“Stilinski calm down now or I’ll remove you!”  CO Finstock barked as he walked up to Stiles’ dad.

“Sorry.”  Stiles bit out.  “I’ll be quiet.”  Finstock gave Stiles a hard warning look and then walked back to his post by the doors.  “I’ve never made a virus before.  I only know how to clean them up.”  Stiles quietly said.

“We know it’s not much son, but it’s a start.  This computer virus may not be enough to grant you an appeal, but it may lead the detectives to the real killer and it could lead to your release.”  John patted Stiles’ hand quickly and then took his hand away before the prison guards could say anything.

Stiles’ eyes moistened but he blinked to keep the tears from falling and he sighed.  “I guess you’re right.  I guess I need to stay positive.”

────────────────────────

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh as he sat in the library on one of the computers.  After his visitation with his dad and Scott ended, Stiles decided to go to the library and do some research about his case.  He told his dad and Scott that he would stay positive and that’s what he planned to do.  The best way he could think of to do that was to work on proving his innocence; hence why he was torturing himself by reading over the same articles he had read several times already since he’d been locked up.

 

            **_“My brother and I were meeting at the office that night because we were going to conduct an afterhours meeting about whether or not to take on a new business venture.”  Kate paused for a moment and looked down at her lap.  When she looked back up, her eyes were watery.  “I…I was running late that night because I left some papers that I wanted my brother to look over at my apartment, so I had to go home to get them.  Maybe if I—maybe if I wouldn’t have forgotten those papers, I would have been there to stop that monster from killing my brother.  I’m so sorry Chris.”  Kate started wailing.  “You were my best friend.”  Kate said silently to herself, but because the mic was so close to her, everyone in the courtroom heard her._**

**_Kate pulled a tissue from her purse and started to wipe her eyes.  The prosecutor waited a moment before speaking.  “Despite how painful, I know this must be for you Ms. Argent, I must ask you to continue your testimony.”_ **

**_Kate blew her nose and nodded.  Stiles looked down at the table and rolled his eyes.  He couldn’t believe the bullshit Kate was telling the court.  Her and her brother barely got along.  The whole company knew it and many had been witness to their numerous spats they had in the office.  “Well…once I got the paperwork, I headed straight for the office.  I was only about twenty minutes late and I had already sent Chris a text letting him know I was almost there.”  Kate took a deep breath before she continued.  “I rushed off the elevator and headed down to Chris’ office and that’s…that’s when I saw Chris’ bloody body on the floor and that…that murderer lying next to him unconscious with a gun in his hand.”_ **

**_“What did you do next Ms. Argent?”  The prosecutor asked._ **

**_“I screamed and yelled for help.  I ran to Chris’ to check his pulse, but it was too late.  He was dead!”  Kate sniffled and shot death glares at Stiles._ **

**_“What did you think happened?”_ **

**_“I thought that stupid IT guy must have shot and killed my brother!”_ **

**_“What made you come to that conclusion?”_ **

**_“The gun was still in his hands that he used to shoot my brother!”_ **

**_“But you said he was lying next to your brother unconscious, so how could he have shot him?”_ **

**_“EVEN A BLIND PERSON COULD SEE THAT THERE WAS A STRUGGLE IN CHRIS’ OFFICE, SO HE MUST HAVE FOUGHT BACK!  Stiles must have hit his head on something during the struggle and it caused him to faint after he shot Chris.”_ **

**_“But what reason would the accused have for killing your brother?”_ **

**_“Stiles was a very incompetent employee that was on his way to being fired.  He hardly did any work during office hours and the work he did do, always had errors in it!  This fool thought he could get overtime, by staying afterhours to finish up work that should have gotten done during the day.  He thought no one would notice all of the security updates and scans he did for our software system were always done at the last minute.  He even started going through the company’s financial records.  I even had to speak with him personally several times about his lazy work ethic—”_ **

**_“She’s lying!”  Stiles barked in outrage and loud murmurs of surprise started to cover the courtroom.  “I wasn’t incompetent.  I was one of the best—”_ **

**_“Objection Your Honor!”  The prosecutor yelled._ **

**_“Not another word from you Mr. Stilinski or you will leave this courtroom.”  The judge handling the case spat out.  “Mr. Deaton, I suggest you get ahold of your client.”_ **

 

Stiles shuddered as he came out of that horrible memory because things had not gotten any better after Kate fished giving her testimony.  Two hours later the jury had reached a deliberation and he had been convicted of first degree murder.  _I just can’t believe she had the nerve to say I was a horrible employee.  The only reason my work had errors in it was because someone else had made a mistake on the paperwork I was given to check over.  She must be really delusional if she thought I was staying afterhours so much because I was trying to fake overtime.  I needed to stay late because that was the only way to make sure I stayed ahead of my work.  Also, the only reason I was looking at the financial records that night was to see who kept making the mistakes—wait a minute!_

“How did Kate know I was looking at the financial records of the company that night?”  Stiles said out loud to himself because he was the only one in the computer room at the moment.  “That was the first time I had ever done that, and I know I didn’t tell the police or anyone else everything I was doing that night.  As soon as I heard that noise, I exited out of the files I was looking at and went to investigate.  The only way she could have known what I was doing that night, was if she had seen me doing it!”

Stiles got so excited that when he jumped up from his chair, he knocked it over.  He didn’t even look back as he ran from the computer room and headed straight for the phone room.  He needed to make a very important phone call because the information he found out just couldn’t wait.  It must have been Stiles lucky day because when he got to the phone room, there were only three out of the five phones being used, so Stiles was able to make his phone call right away.  He pushed the buttons and dialed the number that he had memorized by heart.  It was only a minute before he heard his lawyer’s voice on the other end.

“Stiles what’s wrong?  Why are you calling me when we had a meeting scheduled for next week?”  Alan Deaton, Stiles’ lawyer, asked bewildered by the sudden phone call.

“Because this news couldn’t wait until then Alan.”  Stiles said a little too loudly as the three other people turned towards him at the sudden outburst.  Stiles mouthed “sorry” and lowered his voice.  “I know who killed Chris Argent!”

“What?”  Alan asked surprised.  “Who?”

“I shouldn’t tell you over the phone.  Can you come see me as soon as possible?”

“I’m in court tomorrow morning, but I’ll tell my assistant to clear my afternoon appointments.”

────────────────────────

Stiles tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his lawyer to come into the meeting room.  All day Stiles was anxious as he waited for the guards to call his name.  Stiles looked up quickly at the door and smiled when it opened and he saw his lawyer walking in.

Alan Deaton was dressed in a dark gray suit and he looked frazzled as he came into the room and set his brown briefcase down on the metal table.  He motioned to the guard that they could leave, so that he could speak to his client in private.

“Hello Stiles.  I hope this information you have is good.  I had a lot of angry important clients today that I had to reschedule with because of you.”

“Oh it is!  I assure you Alan, it is.”

“Well, then please tell me.  Who killed Chris Argent?”

“It was Kate Argent!”  Stiles said gleefully.  He wanted to jump up and down, but he chose to just sit up closer in his seat and lean on the cold table.

“How could you possibly know that?  The police found nothing that would even make them think that she had anything to do with Mr. Argent’s murder.”  Alan looked shocked, but he also looked doubtful about Stiles’ statement.

“I was reading over the news articles on my trial and she said something in her testimony that stuck out to me as odd.”

“What was it?”

“She said I was going over the company’s financial records the night of the murder.  I told nobody that I was looking over those files that night, and I remember exiting out of them when I went to investigate the loud noise I heard.  The only way she could have known what I was doing, was if she saw me that night Alan.”  Stiles fisted his hands on top of the table.  “That means she was there before she said she was.”

“Hold on Stiles, that doesn’t mean anything.  The police could have told her what you were doing that night after they looked at your computer to see what you were supposed to be working on.”

“Alan, I’m an IT guy.  I know how to cover my tracks.  I made sure to leave up only the work I was supposed to be getting done that night.  She would only know what I was really doing if she was already there and saw me looking at them.  She framed me.”

“But what reason would she have for killing her own brother and then trying to frame you for his murder?”

“I don’t know.  Maybe it had something to do with the new business venture they were supposed to be talking about that night.  Maybe it was just because she was tired of having to work with him and wanted to get rid of him.  I don’t know, but it was no secret that they always butted heads over things.  Also, I know she hated me because I was always asking questions about the paperwork I was given.  She always tried to give me some flimsy excuse for why I always found mistakes in the paperwork.”

“Stiles, the accusation you are making is very serious here.  This is the victim’s sister we are talking about here.”

“Don’t you think I know that Alan?  You need to tell the police to check into her alibi again.”

“If I talk to the police Stiles, this is going to cause a lot of waves.”

“I know that, but I’m innocent and Kate Argent framed me!  This might be my only chance to prove my innocent Alan.  I can’t spend the next 15 years or so locked up for a crime I didn’t commit.  I’ll die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in less than 2 weeks.


End file.
